SOLO UN MOMENTO
by sherryharper
Summary: Leon Kennedy siempre ha tenido una vida llena de peligros,cuando él cree que puede tener una vida tranquila, se equivoca, esta vez perdera mas de lo que él pudo imaginar.LeonxHelena
1. Chapter 1 ¿AMOR O AMISTAD?

Era la madrugada del 4 de Julio y Leon Kennedy seguía en cama boca abajo, no estaba totalmente dormido, no olvidaba lo que él había vivido meses atrás en Tall Oak y en China, su lucha contra Simmons, realmente creía que no viviría para contarlo, desde su juventud en Raccoon City, su primer día de policía fue toda una tragedia y desde ahí, su vida no fue la misma, abrió poco a poco los ojos y miro la ventana que daba hacia la calle, estaba lloviendo, seguía recordando lo de Simmons, todo el suceso, incluso en ese molesto tiburón que por poco devora a su compañera…..su compañera, Helena Harper, su nombre le causaba un dolor en su pecho al nombrarlo. Su celular vibro, sin mirar de quien se tratara lo agarro y atendió la llamada.

-Aquí Leon Kennedy- contesto sin ánimo alguno

-Leon…, soy yo- respondió una voz femenina

Leon abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz de la mujer, se escuchaba triste o preocupada, se reincorporo para sentarse a la cama.

-Helena…¿qué sucede?-

-Perdona…que te marque a estas horas, solo…no puedo olvidar…no puedo olvidar lo del presidente Adam y a Deborah, no puedo olvidar su rostro cuando caía al precipicio, no puedo olvidar que no pude salvarla-

Leon solo la escuchaba, la dejaba desahogarse

-Por mi culpa, Adam murió, soy una traidora, debería estar muerta, creí en Simmons, en su palabra, en que dejaría ir a Deborah, no puedo olvidar- rompió en llanto.

-Helena…, no es tu culpa, no podíamos a ser mucho, no te culpes, lo de Adam, lo de Deborah, todo fue culpa de Simmons.

Helena se tranquilizó un poco, comenzándose a sentir ridícula, como una agente como ella le marcaba a otra persona a estas horas de la madrugada como si se tratara de un adolescente.

-Lo siento, me siento tonta, no pensé que a lo mejor estarías ocupado- comenzando a pensar en aquella mujer con rasgos asiáticos, quizá Leon estaba con ella en ese momento, era una mujer hermosa y las miradas que entre ellos se daban eran más fuerte que las mismas balas de los Javos.

-¿Ocupado?- a Leon le extraño que diga que podía estar ocupado a esas horas de la madrugada – tranquila, no podía dormir de todas maneras, tengo que estar temprano en la casa blanca, pasare por ti para hablar mejor-

Helena estaba en un bar, no había llegado a su casa después del trabajo, no podía olvidar a su hermana y todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía culpable, si seguía así, podía perder su trabajo

-No, nos vemos allá más tarde, no te preocupes- respondió apenada, no quería que Leon se diera cuenta que estaba en un bar.

-¿En qué bar estas?- pregunto Leon, se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba en la casa y el ruido- no te pregunte que si quieres que pase por ti, voy a pasar por ti- finalizo Leon en tono serio.

Helena saco una pequeña sonrisa, como podía engañar a Leon Kennedy, él era muy astuto e inteligente, tomo un suspiro para contestarle

-Estoy en el Army Wings y Leon por favor no le digas nada al presidente Graham- colgó la llamada y espero la llegada de Leon.

Leon se quedó quieto un momento, desde que sucedió lo de Tall Oak, Helena no lo había llamado de ese modo, si se veían en el trabajo, se tomaban un café juntos pero nunca habían puesto el tema, solamente platicas de trabajo, a veces ella hablaba más con Hunnigan que con él, platicaban sobre que habían vuelto a poner al padre de Ashley como presidente, nuevamente él se había postulado pero Adam había ganado, cerró los ojos al recordar cómo le había disparado, Adam sabía algo sobre Raccoon City y Simmons lo había hecho callar.

-Adam que habrás querido decirme…-

Se arregló para ir por Helena, se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino, agarro su chamarra de cuero negro y salió del apartamento.

En el camino, volvió a pensar en Helena, no sabía si la iba a encontrar ebria o llorando, quizá la encontraría con un hombre tratándosela de llevar, no, Helena no sedería fácil y si fuera así a él que le importaría, recordó el momento en que ellos dos se bajaron a la alcantarilla y se miraron mutuamente, sentía las ganas de besarla, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la miro? Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que pensaba que apenas la estaba conociendo y ya la tenía en sus brazos, quizá fue la adrenalina o simplemente se había dado la situación pero porque ella también lo miro, fue tan rápido, como si todo se detuviera y como si ya se hubieran conocido desde hace mucho y en ese segundo parecía que solo existían ellos dos, también recordaba cuando la tenía sujetándola, ella estaba muy herida y creía que la perdería, ella decía que la dejara, que solo lo atrasaba pero algo dentro de él se aferraba en protegerla y que siguiera adelante.

Llego al Army Wings y ahí estaba ella, con esos pantalones pegados negros con unas ligeras líneas blancas que tanto le gustaba como se le veía, le resaltaba su figura y una camisa de botones de color rosa pálido, estaba sentada teniendo en la mano un tarro vacío de cerveza, se notaba cansada y triste.

-Leon…- dijo Helena al verlo a los ojos

Leon se dio cuenta que la cerveza ya se le había subido, sus ojos color miel miraban a otra parte,

-Helena, vámonos de aquí-

La agarro como aquella vez en China, sujetándola por la cintura, ella estaba sonriendo

-¡Hey ¿A dónde creen que van?, la cerveza no es gratis y su esposa acaba de beberse 15 dólares!- grito el tabernero al darse cuenta que Helena no había pagado.

León dejo 20 dólares en la mesa, ignoro que el tabernero había pensado que Helena era su esposa, fueron al auto y la recostó en el asiento trasero, aún faltaban tres horas para ir al trabajo y no quería que el presidente la viera así, decidió llevarla al apartamento donde él vive.

-¿Sabías que Simmons varias veces intento seducirme?- decía Helena incoherentemente

-No, no sabía, iremos a mi apartamento, ahí podrás tomar un baño y descansar un poco, no le diré nada al presidente-

Llegaron al apartamento y Leon la ayudo a levantarse, Helena estaba medio dormida, no sabía si meterla al baño o a acostarla, abrió la puerta y Helena respiro.

-Con que aquí vives, que elegante- murmuro

Helena se reincorporo un poco y Leon le señalo el baño

-Ahí puedes ducharte y descansar un poco en mi cama, saldré para que puedas estar más cómoda y pasare por ti en un rato-

Helena lo agarró del brazo y lo miro a los ojos de una manera tierna

-Quédate…-

Leon empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre, realmente quería quedarse, quería incluso ver a Helena bañarse y ver como el agua caía sobre su escultural cuerpo pero Helena no estaba consciente y posiblemente más tarde ella se arrepentiría.

-Debo ver unos asuntos, descansa más tarde hablaremos-

Leon le retiro lentamente el brazo y se marchó sin mirar atrás, si de verdad le dolió, había rechazado a una mujer hermosa pero era él un caballero y no podía aprovecharse del momento y menos si se trataba de su compañera,

Helena entro al baño y se quitó la ropa, tenía algunas pequeñas cicatrices que se había hecho en China, prendió la regadera y el agua salió fría, no le importaba, miro a un lado donde Leon tenía sus lociones y ahí miro el polvo base de aquella mujer, si, ella se lo había regresado.

-Mmm asuntos pendientes, si claro- murmuro

**Este es el fin del capítulo 1, espero que les esté llamando la atención este es mi primer fanfic que publico n n, pronto subiré el capitulo 2**


	2. Chapter 2 CONFUSA SORPRESA

Leon regreso a su departamento y ahí estaba Helena, durmiendo con una playera de él, la ropa que ella tenía antes olía a cigarro, con ese aroma no podía presentarse a trabajar y realmente se veía cansada pero su rostro se veía diferente, se veía sutil, delicado, comúnmente se le dificultaba sonreír por todo lo que le había ocurrido, daba unas pequeñas sonrisas pero su miraba la delataba y en esta ocasión se veía muy hermosa, toda femenina, sin hacer mucho ruido, él se retiró del lugar dejándola dormir, iba a justificar la falta de su compañera.

-Hola Leon, parece que tuviste una larga noche- bromeaba Hunnigan al ver a Leon llegar

-Hunnigan, no pude dormir bien, deberías ayudarme a descansar una noche de estas- respondió Leon siguiéndole la broma a Hunnigan.

-Ajam, si, el presidente quiere verte, dice que tiene algo que decirte-

-Entendido-

Leon observo que el presidente sonrió al verlo, el presidente Graham siempre estaría agradecido con él, después de todo, rescato a su hija Ashley en España, lo recibió con un cordial abrazo como los mejores amigos, Leon realmente se llevaba bien con los presidentes de los Estados Unidos pero con él que en verdad sintió una amistad profunda era con Adam, era inevitable recordar su forma zombie.

-Leon-

-Señor presidente-

-Como sabrás hoy es el 4 de Julio y he decidido hacer un discurso sobre la memoria del presidente Adam, no puedo negar que él manejaba muy bien las cosas, lo admire mucho e hicimos una buena amistad, lamente mucho su perdida, no puedo creer que el virus allá acabado con él de esa manera-

_**Realmente le dispare**__…_

Pensó Leon, mientras el presidente continuaba hablando.

-Ashley vendrá a casa a vernos y sería un honor que la acompañes a pasar el 4 de Julio, con tu compañía me siento más tranquilo, ella le daría mucho gusto volverte a ver, vendrá de Canadá-

-Creí que la señorita Ashley estaba en París con su prometido-

-Ah, Edward, no resulto, además mi hija no quiere pisar Europa ni algo aparentemente cerca a España, eso no lo entendía Edward, él se fue solo, no todos comprenden lo que mi hija y tú pasaron, rayos Leon, como me hubiera gustado que mi hija se hubiera fijado en ti.

_**De hecho lo hizo, quería horas extras conmigo…**_

Recordó Leon la vez que ellos dos se encontraban en la moto acuática y como él tuvo que negar esa tentadora invitación pero era la hija del presidente y en ese momento su mente estaba ocupado pensando en…..

_**Ada….¿por qué siempre te ha gustado jugar conmigo?...**_

-¿Leon?-

Leon se puso nervioso estaba siendo indiferente con el presidente y con la petición que le había pedido

-Sí, señor presidente, acompañare a Ashley, hablare con Helena para que ella este con usted mientras yo estoy con la señorita Ashley-

-Helena..Harper….debo confesarte algo, he tomado una decisión sobre Helena, creo que no es lo suficiente capaz para trabajar como tu compañera, se ha visto muy distraída y cansada, además que estoy enterado que tiene problemas de alcohol, no es bueno que alguien como ella siga trabajando en el puesto que tiene-

A Leon, esas palabras que estaba diciendo el presidente le estaban comenzando a preocupar y doler, miro a los ojos al presidente.

-Pero Helena estuvo conmigo en Tall Oaks y en China, sin ella, no pude haberlo logrado- murmuro

.Su debilidad que mete mucho sus sentimientos en el trabajo y Leon, sabes que eso es peligroso, es muy sentimental, por eso te asignare a un nuevo compañero-

Ahora él parecía meter sus sentimientos en el trabajo, estaba preocupado por Helena y sentía dolor que ella iba ser reemplazada, la iban a quitar de su lado y quizá no solo de su lado sino despedirla.

-¿Un nuevo compañero?-

Se escuchó ruido de tacones caminando atrás de Leon, él dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar de quien se trataba y cuando aquella persona fue inevitable abrir los ojos de manera sorpresiva, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente no sabía si de excitación o de nervios.

_**Ada…..**_

-Te presento a la agente Ada Wong, ella será tu nueva compañera, no te preocupes en hablar con Helena, yo mismo hablare con ella y le asignare otras cosas-

Leon miraba a Ada, no podía creer que ella estaba parada ahí frente a él, con una blusa roja de botones y una falda pegada de cuero negro, lo que no le sorprendía es que ella era capaz de tener acceso a lugares de los que ella se proponía, ella era una espía y una mujer muy inteligente, habrá falsificado unos documentos donde ella habrá puesto que era una agente, ella era misteriosa, realmente no sabía nada de ella y si siempre fue un agente y él nunca lo supo.

-Señor Kennedy- dijo Ada, con esa voz tan sensual y sus labios mostraban una ligera sonrisa de sorpresa

Leon estaba confundido, Helena iba ser reemplazada por Ada Wong, empezó a sentirse culpable, él mismo estaba cayendo nuevamente a ese sentimiento que quería olvidar, esa atracción sexual hacia Ada, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Helena y se estaba empezando a sentir un monstro unos segundos estaba preocupado por Helena y horas antes sentía que la quería a ser suya y ahora estaba anonadado viendo a Ada, por fin la tendría a su lado.

_**Helena, tú eres mi compañera….**_

Fue inevitable recordar ese momento donde Helena le pidió que se fuera tras Ada y él le dijo que no que ella era su compañera, ahora si iba a dejar a Helena, no sabía si ella lo decía con dolor a perderlo o lo decía porque no le importaba verlo con ella.

-Señorita Wong, un gusto- dijo como si no la conociera frente al presidente.

-Me gustaría que me ponga al día señor Kennedy, además no se preocupe soy una agente de excelencia y el presidente estará seguro conmigo mientras usted está con la señorita Ashley- decía Ada sin borrar esa sonrisa y con esos ojos penetrantes.

**Fin del capítulo 2 , espero que les esté gustand espero no decepcionarlos**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡TE SACARE DE AHI!

Helena se despertó sobre saltada, ya era tarde, eran las 12:00 pm, no recordaba donde estaba, se quedó viendo la habitación, olía muy rico, el aroma era una loción muy exquisita masculina, se le hacía muy familiar, olía como la piel de …

_**Leon..Espero que yo no haya hecho una estupidez**_

Se percató que su ropa estaba en el suelo, eso no era buena señal, realmente no recordaba nada, se levantó y tendió la cama, se miró al espejo y noto que tenía puesta una camisa de él, se sonrojo.

_**¿Lo habré…hecho?...soy una estúpida**_

Su ropa olía a cigarro, decidió ponérsela para irse a su casa y cambiarse para el trabajo, dejo ordenado la habitación de Leon, no se molestó en dejarle una nota, lo vería más tarde y él le aclararía lo ocurrido.

Cuando llego a la casa blanca, ya estaba más arreglada, los pantalones negros con ligeras líneas blancas eran sus favoritos así que tenía varios y una blusa lila de botones, acompañado de su chaleco negro favorito, con ese Leon la conoció, entro en busca de Leon, Hunnigan la vio y le dio una sonrisa, ella ya sabía de lo que había pasado en la mañana pero no quiso decirle nada a Helena, la apreciaba y no quería lastimarla.

-¿Y Leon?- le pregunto Helena.

Hunningan sabía que Leon se encontraba con Ada Wong, no sabía si lo correcto sería decirle que fuera con el presidente o llamarle a Leon, se sentía mal por ella.

-No te preocupes, lo buscare, seguramente ya se tomó todo el café-

Helena entro a la cocina y solo había personas de servicio, no estaba Leon, para ahorrarse toda la búsqueda decidió llamarle.

Leon estaba sentado en el jardín, Ada estaba aun con el presidente, él no sabía si estaba ahí esperando a Ashley o estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría después, su celular sonó y vio que se trataba de Helena, atendió

-Helena…-

-Leon…hola ¿Dónde andas? Ando buscándote y no te encuentro- Helena empezó a sonarse apenada.

-¿Estás aquí?- dijo Leon en tono preocupado, realmente él no quería que ella llegara, no quería que le dieran la noticia.

-Sí, estoy aquí, ¿Dónde ...más estaría?- apenada.

-En…..mi casa- murmuro Leon

Helena al escuchar eso, su corazón lateo rápidamente, tenía que aclararle las cosas.

-Leon…yo-

-No te preocupes Helena, no ocurrió nada, solo te dormiste, no hicimos nada, te deje acostada- contesto Leon, sabía que Helena iba a arrepentirse si hubiera ocurrido algo sexual.

-Oh…ajam…ya veo, gracias a Dios, tenía miedo de haber hecho una estupidez con mi compañero-mintió

_**Estupidez…si…creo que solo eran amigos….más claro que el agua quedo…**_

Leon pensó eso con dolor en su pecho pero entonces no le afectaría mucho la noticia, eso quería pensar él, quizá el presidente tenga algo mejor para ella, estar con él sería arriesgado, realmente quería pensar que Helena no le dolería que él tenga a una nueva compañera, a Ada Wong, incluso Helena le dio ánimos para volverla a encontrar.

-Helena…-

Un agente llego con Helena, se mostraba muy serio, estaba con traje negro y unos lentes obscuros, sabía que el presidente quería hablar con ella.

-Leon me debo ir, en un momento te veo, creo que el presidente me habla-

-¡HELENA!-

Leon quería detenerla pero ella había colgado, se levantó para ir tras ella, el presidente comprendería si Leon también estuviera presente en el momento de darle la noticia. Su sorpresa al llegar fue cuando vio dos policías que sujetaban a Helena de los brazos, estaba esposada.

-¡HELENA! ¡DEJENLA!-

Leon separo a uno de los policías y lo empujo, se detuvo cuando el presidente llego junto con Ada Wong.

-¡LEON, DETENTE!-

El presidente le ordeno a Leon al ver que este reaccionaba de manera agresiva hacia los policías. Ada Wong se mantenía con las manos cruzadas y sin dejar de sonreír, Leon se detuvo y miro al presidente.

-Señor presidente….-

-Esta mujer es una traidora, queda arrestada por la muerte del ex presidente Adam, ella es la responsable de su contagio, abrió las puertas y se las ingenió para que pudieran llegar a él-

Leon sabía lo que el presidente Graham decía pero ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Por qué ella era la única culpable y él no?

-Señor presidente… ella no era la única que estuvo ahí…yo…-

-¡LEON!- grito Helena.

-Si no hubiera sido por Ada, esta asesina estaría junto a mí y junto a mi familia, aléjenla de mi vista-

Leon apretaba los puños, sabía que Helena no era culpable, se sentía inútil, veía como los policías se llevaban a Helena y todos la miraban con ojos de odio, ella mantenía la cabeza y la mirada baja, sentía una enorme humillación, ahora si estaba arruinada.

-Señor presidente, puedo asegurar que esto es un error, usted confía en mí, créame, fue Simmons, siempre fue Simmons, secuestro a la hermana de Helena, no tenía opción..-

El presidente observaba a Leon, se sentía mal a verlo así y solo puso la mano en el hombro de él.

-Confío plenamente en ti, pero sabes que siempre hay sacrificios….no creas que me gusta decir que el presidente es antes que un civil…pero ….Adam también tenía familia…. Y el trabajo de Helena era cuidarlo- finalizo el presidente Graham y se retiró.

Sin embargo, Ada se quedó ahí, viendo a un impotente Leon, se acercó a él y este no la miro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- murmuro Leon

-Eres muy ingenuo Leon, ella era una amenaza-

-¿Una amenaza?...Ada, estoy seguro que tú sabes que eso no es cierto, ella es inocente…-

-Enserio Leon, no me digas que te estas enamorando de ella, al fin y al cabo tienes asuntos pendientes conmigo.

De repente eso a Leon no le causo ninguna excitación, su compañera y amiga Helena Harper había sido arrestada por Ada Wong, la mujer que él aseguraba amar, tenía que sacar a Helena de ahí.

-¿No me invitaras un café? Los compañeros toman café juntos- Decía Ada en tono de burla, sabía que Leon estaba sufriendo y eso le excitaba.

No sabía qué hacer, tenía que hacer algo, noto que la cadena con una piedra verde estaba en el suelo, le pertenecía a Helena, él la agarro y se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, miro a Ada, quizá podría convencerla, con Ada todo era un misterio y no sabía si podría llegar a un acuerdo con ella..

-Vamos- Leon acepto invitarle un café a Ada pero lo hacía para pensar en cómo poder sacar a Helena de prisión.

**Fin del capítulo 3, espero que sea de su agrado n n.**


	4. Chapter 4 MALDITA PERDICIÓN

Hacía mucho frío y no tenía con que taparse, le habían asignado una habitación solitaria, era totalmente de color blanco y la obligaron a ponerse un atuendo blanco como de paciente en un hospital pero era incomodo, tenía una larga abertura en la parte de enfrente, con unos movimientos bruscos podía dejar al aire uno de sus pechos y por detrás solo unos listones para hacerle nudos, tenía las piernas descubiertas y sin calcetines, odiaba estar nada más en pantys, se sentía tan humillada.

_**¿En qué clase de prisión me metieron?...**_

Se hacía cada vez esa pregunta, se subía a la cama y abrazaba sus piernas, le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias, le dolía con todo su corazón a ver perdido el collar que su hermana le había regalado, se recargo en la pared, su vida estaba hecha una ruina, nunca fue buena policía, además ataco al ex novio de su hermana Deborah, ahora había perdido su trabajo y a Leon.

…_**Leon….**_

Tardó mucho en reaccionar en ese momento, no solo estaba el presidente y los policías, también estaba aquella mujer, la de los rasgos asiáticos, se reía, además, ella hizo que la arrestaran, después que prácticamente la salvo ayudando a Leon a salvarla de Simmons, aquella vez con Deborah,

…**.¿**_**Porque me hiciste esto?...¿Por Leon?...**_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una persona que traía puesta una máscara sonriente y una bata de médico, acompañado de dos hombres altos y muy fuertes.

-Levántate- ordeno el enmascarado

Helena comenzaba a pensar que no estaba en una prisión, un lugar así no podría serlo, hombres misteriosos, ropa de laboratorio, además ¿Dónde estaban los policías?.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- pregunto Helena sin hacer caso a la orden del enmascarado.

-¡Levántate!- empezó a enfadarse

Helena no hizo caso, quería que le contestaran su pregunta, uno de los hombres que acompañaban al enmascarado, agresivamente con una mano agarro de los cabellos a Helena y la alzo, ella le sostenía el brazo con ambas manos y hacia un gesto de dolor, el hombre se llevó a Helena sin soltarla.

-Las ratas de laboratorio siempre hacen alboroto- decía el enmascarado

-Ra….tas…¿qué van a hacerme?...- preguntaba con dolor.

El sujeto no contesto, uno de los hombres grandes tenían la piel rara, tenían unas cicatrices y unas cortadas a ella le recordaba aquel B.O.W que se enfrentaron Leon, Sherry,Jake y ella, eso provoco que sintiera cierto temor, la lanzo a otra habitación que claramente era un laboratorio, cayó al suelo lastimándose una pierna.

-¡¿Qué van a hacerme?!...Helena se reincorporo como pudo, sosteniéndose en una mesa que estaba llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos.

El enmascarado seguía ignorando a Helena, dio la orden que los hombres que lo acompañaban, taparan la entrada con sus cuerpos, Helena realmente notaba que si era muy similar a aquel B.O.W pero no, no era él.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo el enmascarado contestando su celular, alguien parecía ordenarle algo.

Helena en su desesperación trato de huir corriendo pero lo que ella decía que era el B.O.W, la detuvo con un golpe en el vientre, eso provoco que fuera lanzada al fondo del laboratorio, escupió sangre, se sostenía su vientre y miraba como ellos se acercaban a ella, el enmascarado se quitó la máscara dejando ver un rostro horrible, estaba todo quemado y tenía tres ojos, con una sonrisa, él mismo, le jalo el cabello para alzarle el rostro, empezó a sonreír, la sonrisa le llegaba hasta las orejas, no tenía labios.

-Bienvenida a New Umbrella, nueva B.O.W-

_**..¡Dios mio….LEON!...**_

Miraba como se movía el café en la taza, no podía dejar de pensar en Helena, en la prisión, los agentes no son muy bien recibidos con los reos, tenía miedo que le sucediera algo, tenía que tener algo para poder sacarla de ahí, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo más que alterarse.

…_**No seas tonto, eran policías …no zombies.. dispararles no iba a ser de mucha ayuda…**_

-¿No te gusto tu café, compañero?- preguntaba Ada, aún con ese tono burlón.

-Puedes dejar de llamarme así, ya no finjamos que no nos conocemos- le respondió Leon en tono serio, estaba frente a la mujer que él creía que en verdad amaba pero esta vez no le causaba excitación sino enfado, por su culpa, Helena estaba en prisión.

-Leon…Leon… ¿te molesta que ella este en prisión antes de haber podido acostarte con ella?, anoche se te veía todas las intenciones-

-¿Cómo. Es?- Leon se sorprendió que Ada se haya enterado que Helena paso la madrugada en su hogar.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, soy Ada Wong, siempre estoy donde tú estás- respondió Ada en tono sensual.

-Oh…ya veo, no me digas que la gran Ada Wong, le dio celos y que por eso mando a mi compañera a prisión-

Ada rió un poco y tomo un sorbo de café

-Querido, ambos sabemos que ella no te hace sentir lo que yo te hago sentir, no es ningún rival para mí, no te engañes, los celos no van conmigo, además Helena fue culpable desde un principio no la excuses culpando a Simmons-

Ada puso su mano encima de la suya y miro los ojos del rubio, sabía que él estaba enojado pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba confundido, eso a ella le excitaba, ver a un Leon confuso, ingenuo y que en su presencia era como un cachorrito.

Leon la miraba a los ojos, sentía como su mano acariciaba la suya, esa mujer era su pecado y perdición, no entendía por qué hasta en los momentos más críticos ella podía lograr su objetivo, ser dueña de él.

-Ada…Helena es….-

Antes que Leon terminara la oración, Ada puso su dedo en los labios del rubio.

-Shhh, no hablemos más aquí, mejor terminemos un asunto pendiente tú y yo..-

Dejaron el dinero en la mesa y se fueron del lugar, Leon se metió en el auto rojo de Ada, un convertible, que podía esperar de esta mujer, todo de ella era elegante y dominante.

-No te preocupes por Ashley, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos con ella y el presidente, le dije al presidente que me pondrías al día y él acepto-

…_**Siempre obtienes lo que quieres…**_

Llegaron a un hotel muy elegante y un hombre le entrego unas llaves, el hombre miraba a Leon con envidia, era acompañante de la mujer más hermosa de todo el hotel. Entraron a una suite, estaba decorada con colores vinos y salía una exquisita fragancia con aroma a fresas y canela, había una ventana que daba hacía la calle y tenía una vista increíble, Ada agarro las manos del rubio y se las puso en la cintura.

-Aquí…estamos…¿Quieres seguir hablando de tu compañera?...-

…_**Maldita perdición…**_

Pensó Leon y empezó a besar a la mujer de cabellos negros, sus besos empezaban a ser con mucha pasión, la cargo sin dejarla de besar y la llevo a la cama, ahí la recostó, ella tenía esa sonrisa de ganadora, le arranco la ropa que llevaba, a ella no le importó, la ropa interior que traía puesta realmente era muy sexy, un sostén negro de encaje que levantaba sus pechos y los apretaba, quería liberarlos de ahí, el panty que traía era para morirse, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, empezó a besarle el cuello y ella soltaba unos ligeros gemidos, le abrió la camisa de golpe.

-No pierdes el tiempo….eres como el vino…los años te sientan muy bien- dijo ella al ver el abdomen marcado de Leon y ver su pecho bien formado.

-¿Por qué …Ada…por qué siempre te me vas?- preguntaba Leon mientras comenzaba a abrirle el sostén , a su favor el sostén era de los que se abrían de enfrente, mejor para él, así podía ver mejor como los pechos de esa hermosa mujer se liberaban, eran perfectos, siempre le encantaba verlos, los empezó a lamer lentamente, sabía que eso a ella le causaba placer, lo podía ver porque las piernas de ella comenzaban a moverse y su rostro mostraba placer, los agarro con ambas manos y se los metió en la boca, Ada estaba muy excitada, no podía dejar de gemir, le quito el cinturón, desabrochándole y bajándole los pantalones con todo y bóxer, ahí estaba él, todo desnudo, hermoso, listo para poseerla.

-No esperemos lo que ambos deseamos…- dijo Ada mientras Leon le bajo los pantys, se encimo a ella y entro bruscamente, la deseaba, no la quería lastimar pero realmente la deseaba, ya no aguantaba, quería sentirla interiormente, quería ser uno con ella, la besaba con pasión, quería entregarse por completo, realmente ella estaba cumpliendo su cometido que él olvidara todo lo que había pasado antes, solo quería hacerle el amor, entregarle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Disfrutaban el momento y la cama se movía al ritmo de sus envestidas, el cuerpo sudado de Leon lo hacía ver más atractivo, lo cambio de lugar para que ella estuviera arriba de él, se veía hermoso, ella hacía unos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, eso le causaba excitación al rubio, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás poniendo las manos en los pechos de Ada, los apretaba, comenzaba hacer los movimientos más rápido y ambos sintieron que estaban llegando al punto de su clímax, Leon fue el primero en acabar, sacando un gemido que quizá el vecino de la otra habitación pudo escuchar y luego fue ella, sin quitarse de encima se recostó sobre él recibiéndolo con un beso en los labios, Leon la abrazo por la cintura, quería olvidar todo, no quería admitir que realmente en ese momento estaba muy feliz, se empezó a sentir culpable pero no podía evitar lo que sentía, tenía a Ada Wong desnuda y la había hecho suya una vez más, esperaba que esta vez fuera para siempre.

Ada se percató que Leon se había quedado dormido, se quitó de encima y se puso un vestido similar al que se había puesto en su viaje a España pero este era verde y con un estampado de libélulas, su celular empezó a sonar y el ruido hizo que Leon despertara un poco.

-Ada…no te vayas…por favor..- murmuraba Leon, empezando a despertar.

Ada le sonrió y acaricio el rostro del rubio.

-Tranquilo, solo contestare la llamada del presidente-

Ada se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y contesto la llamada.

-¿Qué?- contestando en tono serio.

-¡Escapo!, Un ligero descuido de parte de estos idiotas y escapo- una voz masculina temerosa le respondía.

-¿Qué hizo qué?.. Ada comenzaba a sentir una rabia inmensa.

-¡La agente se fue!-

_**Este es el fin del capítulo 4, no soy buena con las escenas de sexo, me shiveo, pero ahí hago lo que puedo, quiero agradecer a Jill Filth por leer mi fanfic, eres la primera que lo hace, quiero decirte que amo tu fan fic de Amor por encargo.**_

_**Pronto el Capitulo5.**_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿CELOS O MALDAD?

-¡Padre que gusto me da verte!- dijo Ashley con mucha alegría al ver a su padre que estaba en la sala de visitas, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ashley…que felicidad que estés aquí, ya sabes que soy un mejor presidente cuando tengo a mi hija a mi lado- respondía el presidente Graham.

-Ah padre me sonrojas, esperaba que Leon estuviera aquí a tu lado para recibirme- con cierto tono de decepción.

El presidente sintió un poco de molestia al ver que Leon y Ada, ya habían tardado, Ashley ya estaba presente y él tenía que prepararse para el 4 de Julio.

-Quizá…ya no le importó….-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Leon, se encontró con una Ashley más madura, mas esbelta y con un nuevo look de cabello, tenía el cabello corto como su amiga Sherry Birkin pero en capas onduladas, realmente se veía hermosa, unos pantalones grises ajustados y una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel, el rubio trato de disimular alguna mirada de atrevimiento, pero no pudo evitarlo, Ashley lo tenía sorprendido,

-¡Leon!- dijo Ashley mientras corría a abrazarlo

-Señori..-

Leon no término la frase, Ashley lo invadió con un fuerte abrazo, ella era como un Koala en su bambú.

-No me digas señorita- sonrió Ashley – vamos Leon, no me estas conociendo apenas, además tenemos una historia juntos, basta de formalidades,

Leon como pudo, le respondió el abrazo y la aparto lentamente, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Mírate nada más, que bella te has puesto-

_**Imbécil…el presidente esta ahí…**_

El presidente sonrió, apreciaba a Leon, no solo por a ver salvado a su hija pero si pudiera confiar en solo una persona en el mundo sería en él, Leon soltó a Ashley y le dedico una última sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Leon, - volvió a repetir Ashley con una sonrisa

-Digo lo mismo señ….Ashley, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí-

Ada entro con un semblante serio, sin mirar a Leon y a Ashley, llego directo con el presidente, Ashley reconoció a esa mujer, alzo una ceja, ¿qué hacia ella aquí?, ¿Qué hacía con Leon?. Tenía que preguntar.

-¿Usted no es…?-

-Harper escapo- interrumpió Ada de manera tosca.

Leon al escuchar eso, sus sentimientos volvieron a colapsarse, estaba seguro que amaba a Ada, habían hecho el amor pero Helena era su amiga, fue su compañera y él vivió con ella lo que había ocurrido con el presidente Adam, no podía dejarla sola en esto.

-Señor presidente…- dijo Leon.

El presidente miro a Ada y luego a Leon, no quería que todos entraran en pánico en la casa blanca, estaba frente a dos agentes que uno de ellos era muy amigo de Harper.

-Leon, llévate a Ashley a su habitación, quiero que se mantenga ahí, no le quites el ojo de encima-

-¿Harper?...¿Se refieren a Helena Harper?...- pregunto Ashley sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba confundida. - ¿Leon no es tu compañera?.

- Y agente Wong, si Harper se presenta….sabe que hacer….-

-Afirmativo señor presidente- respondió Ada a la vez que miraba a Leon.

…_**¡¿Mataran a Helena?!...**_

-Padre pido una explicación ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Harper quiere matarte?- exigía Ashley todo eso la estaba asustando, ella llego para pasar días felices, sin tragedias, este día comería algodón de azúcar con Leon y en cambio estaba ocurriendo todo eso, el presidente Graham miro a su hija preocupada, la sostuvo de los hombros y con un rostro de preocupación.

- La ex agente Helena Harper estuvo dentro del asesinato del presidente Adam-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ashley y luego volteo a mirar a Leon.- ¿Es cierto?-

Leon abrió más los ojos cuando Ashley hizo esa pregunta, realmente necesitaba que alguien le cuestionara eso.

-El agente Kennedy, no es apto para responderle eso señorita Ashley- interrumpió Ada – el problema es que no puede creer que estuvo trabajando varios meses con una traidora y sin darse cuenta…gran agente-

Leon nuevamente sintió rabia, amaba a Ada pero no sabía si esos comentarios los decía por celos o por verdadera maldad, suficiente, ya no podía callárselo.

-Yo le dispare al presidente Adam- dijo Leon en forma seca

El presidente y Ashley lo miraron como si se tratara de un monstro, Ashley nuevamente puso la mirada como aquella vez que Leon la ocultaba para que los Iluminados no la encontraran en cambio Ada sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sabemos todo, agente Kennedy, sabemos que tuviste que dispararle al presidente por lo que Harper cometió, si ella no le hubiera inyectado el virus, el presidente Adam estaría vivo-

-¡¿Inyectar el virus?, Helena no le inyecto el virus! ¡Fue Simmons, él nos había tendido una trampa! – Leon no podía creer que Ada estuviera diciendo eso.

-Leon…- interrumpió el presidente- todo está en el informe….a veces las apariencias engañan hasta los más expertos…por favor, lleva a mi hija a su habitación, lo lamento Leon-

Leon bajo un poco el rostro, el cabello le cubría los ojos, sentía mucha rabia, pensaba que después de lo que había ocurrido entre Ada y él, ella cooperaria más, se trataba de que debería estar de su lado no en contra de él.

-Si señor presidente, Ashley…vamos-

Ashley notaba que a Leon realmente le estaba afectado, nunca lo había visto así, dio una última mirada hacia la mujer de vestido verde, no tenía confianza que esa mujer estuviera sola con su padre, en España aparentemente los ayudaba pero quizá lo habrá hecho por algún beneficio, agarro el brazo del rubio y se retiró con él.

-Agente Wong….comienzo a dudar sobre ese informe….Leon es mi confidente, no creo que él este solo protegiendo a Helena, él nunca pondría a mi familia ni a mí en peligro, él haría siempre bien su trabajo,…- dijo el presidente Graham al ver que su hija se retiraba con Leon.

…_**¿De verdad usted cree?...**_

-Señor presidente, no hay dudas, no se deje confundir sentimentalmente por su amistad con el agente Kennedy, no juegue el mismo juego de ellos, poner sus sentimientos ante todo, comienzo a pensar que el agente Kennedy no está llevando bien su trabajo…-finalizo Ada.


	6. Chapter 6 ¡PERDONAME!

-¿La amas?- pregunto Ashley mientras miraba a Leon que estaba en el ventana, él estaba mirando la nada.

Ella estaba sentada en su gran cama, color rosa, odiaba que su padre mandara a poner esa colcha ridícula rosa, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, se sentía avergonzada que le hubieran preparado un cuarto como si Barbie fuera la visita.

-Leon….¿amas a Helena?... insistió.

Leon cerro los ojos, no supo que contestarle, la pregunta le taladraba, recién había tenido relaciones con Ada, estaba seguro que la amaba, sentir su piel, su aroma, entregarse por completo a ella, no comprendía porque ella estaba actuando de esa manera, si los motivos son los celos quería sentirse alagado pero no podía porque la vida de Helena estaba en juego.

…_**Idiota…solo soy un esclavo sexual….nada serio...sin amor…y compromisos….**_

Leon suspiro, contaba con la edad de 36 años y no podía creer que las ganas de llorar le invadían, Ada Wong realmente no sentía lo mismo hacia él y pasaran lo que pasaran juntos, para ella, él solo sería un cachorro manipulable,,,

…_**Idiota…¿Por qué me haces esto?...ya solo ….déjame en paz….**_

-¿Leon?...- murmuro Ashley que ya estaba al lado de él, le sujetaba delicadamente el brazo, -¿porque quieres llorar, Leon?...- ella había notado que Leon al abrir los ojos, sus ojos grises azulados estaban cristalinos, nunca lo había visto así, sintió un dolor muy grande en el pecho, Leon , para ella, era indestructible, en ese momento, sentía que lo estaba viendo derrumbarse.

El rubio no quería explicarle los detalles a Ashley, sería una pérdida de tiempo y se sentiría más idiota al estar recordando cuantas veces ha sido rechazado y manipulado por Ada, recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Ashley un momento, como iba a responder afirma mente si horas atrás, estaba absorbido de placer y por ese motivo, había olvidado a…..Helena.

-Helena…solo es mi compañera- respondió.

Ashley dejo salir una risita al escuchar eso de Leon, le pego delicadamente en el abdomen.

-Las mujeres nos damos cuenta de las cosas, tonto-

Leon miro a Ashley, ¿qué quería decirle Ashley con eso? Y esa sonrisita era muy fastidiosa.

-Leon… yo fui rescatada por ti, ¿qué otra persona, MUJER, puede conocerte, cuando eres su salvador?...YO, conozco tu forma de ser y cuando me rescataste, si te preocupabas por mí, pero nunca pusiste los ojos que estabas poniendo al ver que Helena se encuentra en problemas….

_**¿Qué ojos?...**_

-Tú mirada cambio Leon, puedo asegurarte que no ponías esos ojos, cada vez que veías a esa mujer….. en España-

…_**Ashley…realmente me sorprende…**_

Leon se sintió un poco más tranquilo, escuchando lo que Ashley decía quién lo diría que sus palabras lo hacían sentir mejor, en ese momento estaba siendo su mejor amiga.

-¿Me prometes que cuidaras a mi padre de esa mujer?-

Leon no pudo evitar abrazar a Ashley.

-Te lo prometo-

.Gracias, pervertido- Ashley sonrió, amaba decirle esa palabra.

El abrazo se rompió cuando escucharon un disturbio en los pasillos, Ashley quería salir pero Leon la detuvo.

-Espera aquí-

Ashley se acostumbró a obedecer a Leon, dejo que este saliera de la habitación.

-¡Aléjese de esa mujer, señor presidente!- ordenaba Helena, mientras apuntaba a Ada con una pistola.

El presidente Graham estaba junto a Ada, esta no se movía, realmente no le importaba, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y su típica sonrisa, le causaba gracia lo que estaba ocurriendo, otros agentes apuntaban a Helena pero no la atacaban por temor que ella disparara en dirección al presidente.

-¡HELENA!- grito Leon al llegar a la escena, sacó su pistola y apunto a la persona que alguna vez fue su compañera, nuevamente, le estaba apuntando a una amistad muy querida para salvar a Ada pero no sabía si realmente lo estaba haciendo por Ada.

-Leon….- dijo Helena sorprendida al ver el cañón de la pistola frente a ella.

-Helena…por favor…baja el arma….- imploro Leon.

El presidente Graham solo movía sus dedos de las manos, trago saliva.

-…¿Ashley?...- pregunto el presidente en forma temerosa.

-Tranquilo señor presidente, ella está en su habitación a salvo.- respondió Leon sin dejar de mirar a Helena.

-Baja el arma, Helena, bájala…- volvió a decir.

-¡Leon esta mujer trabaja para New Umbrella, escape de ahí, querían experimentar conmigo!-

Leon solo escuchaba.

-¡Créeme!-

Ada disfrutaba realmente el momento, era excitante ver como dos amigos se estaban enfrentando, en cualquier momento, con cualquier mínimo movimiento, uno de ellos, estaría en el suelo.

_**Es el momento…**_

-Helena… por favor….-

_**¡HELENA PERDONAME!**_

Ada rápidamente agarro su arma para dispararle, pero Leon se le adelanto, antes que su nueva compañera disparara contra ella, él prefirió hacerlo primero, Helena cayó de lado al suelo y un charco de sangre comenzó a salir.

-Helena…..- murmuro Leon sin dejar de apuntar, observaba como su pistola sacaba ese humo que se asomaba mientras una bala había sido disparada.

Los agentes quisieron mover el cuerpo pero el presidente intervino

-¡No lo toquen!- ordeno.

Los agentes obedecieron.

-Démosle un momento al agente Kennedy-

Los agentes se llevaron al presidente Graham pero Ada se quedó observando a Leon, dejo de sonreír y se acercó a él.

-Vete de aquí…- dijo el rubio sin verla

-Leon…-

-¡Dije que te largaras!- Leon se giró para verla y ahora apuntaba hacia ella.

-Oh…mira nada más, el cachorrito se anda convirtiendo en un lobo salvaje…me agrada, bueno compañero te dejo a solas- dijo en tono de burla mientras que con sus dos dedos apartaba el cañón de la pistola de su rostro, se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Leon fue hacia el cuerpo caído de Helena, la sujeto y la abrazo con fuerza, puso su cabeza encima de la de ella,

-Estúpido…me estoy… desangrando.-dijo Helena con tono débil.

Leon no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz tenue de Helena, la mano es más rápida que la vista, pensó, a Helena Harper le había disparado en el hombro, dando aparentar que había sido en el corazón, agradecía que Helena siempre titubeara en el momento de disparar, si él no hubiera disparado primero, Ada lo hubiera hecho para matarla de verdad y ahora él se encargaría de ella.


	7. Chapter 7 NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO

_**Nuevamente agradezco la visita de Jill Filth, los comentarios son los que inspiran a seguir. n n.**_

_**Continúo… espero que sea de su agrado.**_

-El agente Kennedy fue a entregar el cuerpo al forense, me dijo que le informara que la señorita Ashley se encuentra con él, regresaran después de dejar a Harper en el forense- dijo Hunnigan viendo al presidente que estaba sentado en su enorme escritorio con unos papeles en la mano.

-Señorita Hunnigan ¿He hecho lo correcto?-

-¿A qué se refiere señor?-

-Leon…le disparo a su ex compañera, sin titubear solo jalo el gatillo…-

-Así es el agente Kennedy, señor, cumpliendo su trabajo sin importar cuál sea la causa-

-Nunca me ha pedido nada, por más que le decía que se merecía algo a cambio por salvar a mi hija, nunca me pidió nada…y esta vez solo quería que lo escuchara y siento que no lo hice-

-Cuando Leon jala el gatillo es porque no queda de otra, no es su culpa señor presidente, concéntrese en el día de hoy.-

-La familia de Harper….-

-Muerta, señor, todos los familiares de Harper están muertos, solo vivía su hermana menor Deborah-

-Entiendo, solo espero que a partir de ahora, todo este mejor- finalizo el presidente Graham.

.Esperemos, señor presidente- respondió Hunnigan y después se retiró.

Mientras caminaba sola se metió a un lugar despejado y se comunicó con Leon.

-Hunnigan-

.Leon, listo, ya me encargue del presidente ¿Cómo se encuentra Helena?-

-Le detuvimos la hemorragia, se encuentra inconsciente perdió mucha sangre, necesita descansar-

-Leon ¿Qué harás? Es una locura…- decía Hunnigan preocupada-

-La mantendré oculta hasta que todo se aclare, yo me encargare, no te preocupes.

.Bien pero asegúrate de llegar pronto con Ashley-

Terminaron la llamada.

Ashley estaba viendo a su alrededor, contemplaba el apartamento de Leon, era elegante, cómodo, con un buen gusto, tenía unos gustos estrictos, le gustaba como se veía los muebles y el sofá de color negro, en una de las paredes tenía colgadas sus medallas y sus diplomas, en otro cuarto, tenía sus armas, no las tenía a la vista, lo tenía cerrado con llave, incluso se percató que arriba de un estante estaba su vieja placa de policía de R.P.D, no podía creer que estaba en el hogar de Leon Kennedy.

Leon estaba con Helena, ella se encontraba dormida en su cama con el hombro vendado, el rubio noto que en su vientre tenía una mancha de color morado con rojizo, se trataba de un enorme moretón, el golpe parecía reciente, también tenía otros golpes en las piernas y un labio roto.

-¿Qué te paso Helena?- murmuro Leon, mientras la revisaba, bajo la mirada, le era inevitable no verle sus pechos, la bata que traía puesta era demasiada escotada, cuando ella le gritaba que estaba en New Umbrella, no había dudado de ella, era muy claro que eso no era uniforme de prisión pero tenía que actuar rápido antes que Ada, acabara con ella.

-Leon ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Ashley mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él.

-Se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar pero estará bien-

-Leon ¿Quién es Ada Wong?-

Leon sintió un electroshock que Ashley preguntara eso, no sabía que contestarle, él no sabía mucho de ella, su relación era más sexual que de convivencia, realmente sentía que la amaba pero ahora que de verdad se ponía a pensar en eso, no sabía nada de ella ni sus gustos ni su comida favorita, después de lo de Raccoon City, él solo quería estar con ella sea como sea, si, le llego en la mente un matrimonio con Ada y que así hubiera sido la única forma que esa mujer nunca se fuera de su lado y tendrían tiempo para conocerse, para amarse.

_**-Que ingenuo…..-**_

-Sinceramente Ashley prefiero omitir esa pregunta- Leon se empezó a sentir inútil.

Leon recordó que Ada Wong siempre hacia también su trabajo, espía o agente, hacía su trabajo sin importar las consecuencias, recordó que le había arrebatado el virus en España, las palabras de Chris Redfiel mientras le apuntaba, no pudo evitar recordar eso mientras le apuntaba a Helena y ella gritaba que Ada trabajaba para Umbrella, él sabía todo y sin embargo se seguía acostando con ella

-Ada …-

Helena empezó a despertarse, sentía mucho dolor, abrió poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Leon preocupado y a Ashley, le dolía el cuerpo, no podía mover las piernas ni el brazo, sentía como si una lanza caliente le hubiera atravesado el hombro.

-Helena…-

-Leon….¿Qué paso?- pregunto Helena, mientras trataba de acostumbrar su visión a la luz.

-Perdóname, tenía que dispararte antes que ellos, es la primera vez que me alegra que titubearas con la pistola-

-Pero debiste…-

-No Helena, no teníamos tiempo de planear las cosas-

Ashley sonrió al ver que el semblante de Leon cambiaba a un semblante de felicidad y de enamorado, no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos, pero quería mucho a Leon y eso era desearle la felicidad, aunque no fuera a su lado

-Helena Harper, me da gusto que este bien- interrumpió Ashley

-Sí, nos pegaste un susto compañera- Leon agarro la mano de Helena

-Bueno, tú le pegaste un tiro- aclaro Ashley y luego sonrío

-¡Ashley!...-

Helena no aguanto las ganas de reír pero mientras lo hacía le empezaba a doler las heridas.

-Tranquila..- dijo Leon mientras le agarro el rostro, ambos se quedaron viendo, los ojos miel de la castaña se perdían en los ojos grises azulados del rubio, nuevamente esa mirada entre ellos dos, como aquella vez en la alcantarilla, Leon rápidamente aparto la mano del rostro de Helena, Ashley negaba con la cabeza sin que la vieran, veía como los dos negaban su amor, era notorio que ellos se sentían atraídos entre si y no lo querían aceptar, ambos parecían jovencitos de secundaria.

-Leon…no estuve en prisión, estaba en New Umbrella, querían experimentar conmigo, pude escapar mientras aquellos seres se distraían, uno de ellos me hizo recordar aquel B.O.W que nos enfrentábamos con Sherry y compañía-

Leon escuchaba a Helena, sabía que New Umbrella no había acabado después de lo de Simmons, solo habían pasado meses de todo el suceso ¿acaso Simmons no dijo todo? ¿Alguien más trabajaba con él?

-Tranquila, yo me encargo, debemos regresar con el presidente, Helena, quédate aquí, no deben verte, recuerda que estas muerta-

Helena no le gustó la idea de Leon, se preocupaba por él y no quería que él fuera solo

-No creo que sea buena idea, no me trates como una inexperta-

-Sabes que no puedes venir, por favor, quédate aquí, necesitas descansar, yo me ocupare del asunto-

-Leon pero…-

Leon no dejo que terminara la frase y la rodeo con sus brazos, Helena estaba sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada en sentir afecto de parte de otra persona, le costaba trabajo saber cómo manejar la situación, sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, al sentir el abrazo de Leon, olía muy bien.

-No dejare que te aparten nuevamente de mi lado- eso último que dijo Leon no lo pensó, solo dejo que salieran esas palabras de su boca.

…_**.No lo quiero ocultar pero no sé cómo demostrarlo…**_

Helena nuevamente miro a Leon, no quiso volver a insistir en ir, confiaba en él y lo dejo alejarse.

-Te traeré ropa para que puedas cambiarte- dijo Ashley

Leon le hizo un gesto de que todo estará bien y se retiró con Ashley.

Estaba pasando todo muy rápido, no sabía que sentir, tenía miedo de aceptarlo, no entendía porque se sentía incapaz de estar a su lado, acaso era por ¿Ada?, se sentía opaca al lado de ella, ¿celos?, tenía miedo de aceptar que amaba a Leon Kennedy desde la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos y que aquella vez que el autobús escolar se volteara, la primera acción de él, fue sostenerla….

…_**.Tengo miedo…de arruinarlo…como todo….**_

Pensó Helena mientras el sueño la volvió a invadir.

_**Fin del capítulo 7, estoy entusiasmada, espero que este fanfic este quedando como quiero que quede, de su agrado y de su interés, yo sé que no es la escritura del año pero hago lo que puedo.**_

_**Besos. n n**_

_**Capítulo 8 En progreso**_


	8. Chapter 8 MEJORES AMIGOS

Sin dejar de cruzar los brazos, Ada Wong, acompañaba al presidente Graham que diera su discurso sobre Adam Benford, estaba a su lado y con la mirada hacia todos los civiles buscaba a Leon, tenía la pistola en la pierna, muchos hombres la veían, eso empezaba a fastidiarle, era aburrido para ella.

_**Después de esta tontería, iré por un trago….**_

-Aquí tienes, Ashley- Leon le entrego a Ashley un algodón de azúcar de color rosa y el suyo era azul.

_**¡¿Por qué rosa?! Si claro tráiganle a Barbie sus accesorios rosas…**_

-Gracias, Leon pero esta vez me comeré el algodón azul- respondió con una sonrisa

-No, porque combina con tu blusa- sonrió

…_**Estúpida blusa…**_

-Mi padre me la compro y nunca me la había puesto, pensé que sería buen detalle que me la viera al llegar-

-No lo culpo, te ves preciosa con ella puesta-

Ashley se sonrojo con ese comentario, agarro su algodón y lo empezó a comer, miro a Leon , lo veía cada vez más guapo, Helena era la mujer más afortunada en que los ojos de ese hombre se dirijan hacia ella, le alegraba que Leon haya rechazado esas horas extras, quizá si las hubiera aceptado , ella se hubiera entregado más y esto hubiera sido doloroso, pero en cambio, estaba aquí nuevamente, con él, no como la hija del presidente que pide ayuda, tampoco como su pareja amorosa sino como su mejor amiga, su confidente y con eso se sentía feliz, lo de ellos no era pasajero,

-No te daré el azul, así que deja de mirarme- dijo Leon en tono amigable

-No miraba el algodón, tonto, miraba como observas a las mujeres del lugar, pervertido-

-¡Hey! Yo no estoy viendo a ninguna, bueno a decir verdad si, estaba viendo a ella- dirigió su mirada hacia Ada Wong, la observaba toda calmada, sabía que se estaba aburriendo.

Ashley también la miro, odiaba a esa mujer, no solo porque iba a matar a Helena, sino porque no parecía la compañera adecuada para Leon, siempre llevándole la contraria, dejándolo en ridículo y dando indirectas que él, no era buen agente-

-No tiene vergüenza con ese vestido, el 4 de Julio es un evento familiar, no una marcha de prostitutas- dijo Ashley en tono serio y a la vez quitando un pedazo de su algodón de azúcar.

Leon casi se ahoga con el algodón, al escuchar el comentario de Ashley, no quería decirle que todos los vestidos de Ada eran provocadores, no se imaginaba a la pelinegra con un vestido cerrado formal o de ama de casa, la idea le causaba gracia, imaginándola con su ballesta y un vestido al estilo los 50´s.

-Leon, no te sientas obligado a pasar la noche aquí conmigo, para ver los fuegos artificiales, creo que a Helena le gustara que los vieran juntos, desde ese enorme ventanal que tienes, además seria romántico-

_**Ashley de verdad me sorprende….**_

-Me encantaría, pero todo depende de lo que diga tu padre-

-Mi padre, no te preocupes, hablare con él, le voy a decir que los veré con un amigo y que no quiero que estés como tercio, para que él esté más tranquilo, los veré desde la casa.-

-Eres magnifica, me pongo a pensar que debí aceptar esas horas extra contigo- dijo Leon bromeando.

-Pervertido- sonrió Ashley.

Ada logro localizar a Leon con la mirada, lo observaba ahí parado con esa mujer, que estorbo, parecían dos idiotas con el algodón de azúcar en la mano, eso no era nada sexy para ella, pero algo no estaba bien, Leon no estaría tan tranquilo, después de haber matado a lo que había sido su compañera, si, estaría cumpliendo su trabajo pero lo estaba viendo reírse con la hija del presidente, disfrutando el momento.

_**Muy inteligente, Leon…..muy inteligente…**_

El presidente acabo su discurso, miro a Ada y le dio la orden que podía disfrutar el resto del día, estaría él acompañado de dos agentes más, ella había hecho su trabajo, ella acepto y sin dudar camino hacia la pareja de idiotas.

-Hola guapo- dijo de manera sensual sin importar que tuviera ese ridículo algodón

Ashley no pudo evitar estar seria, Leon observaba a Ada, siempre tan hermosa, tan capaz de tener todo lo que ella deseara, el vestido no le quedaba mal, le hacía resaltar su figura y su toque oriental, estaba observando a la mujer, que en esta mañana, se habían entregado, sus cuerpos se habían fundido de pasión, horas atrás él estaba perdido ante su cuerpo húmedo, pero ahora era diferente, no estaba sintiendo lo mismo, por más que él pensaba amar a esa mujer más que a nada en este mundo, todo había cambiado, se había cansado de ser el cachorrito manipulador.

-Ada-

-El presidente me dio tiempo libre, ¿qué te parece si nos regresamos a la suite de esta mañana, compañero? – dijo Ada, mientras le quitaba el algodón de las manos y lo tiraba al suelo.

Ashley sentía rabia, que mujer más insoportable

-Lo lamento pero yo no puedo, estoy trabajando en este momento, tengo que cuidar a la señorita Ashley- dijo Leon en tono serio, ya no caería en las tentaciones de Ada.

Ada miro a Ashley, después que el rubio digiera eso, ella había sacado su fastidiosa sonrisa.

-Entiendo, bueno….- Ada se dio la vuelta y señalo a un hombre que estaba viéndola desde hace mucho rato. – Disfruta tu trabajo compañero, yo tengo cosas que hacer y aceptar la invitación de un trago-

Ada se retiró pero dio una última mirada a Ashley, la hija del presidente, era la respuesta.

-Uyy, que mujer más insoportable, Leon- gruño Ashley

Leon no dejo de ver a Ada, veía como se iba con aquel hombre, tenía que dejarla ir, librarse del dolor que ella le estaba causando, no era amor sino era algo enfermizo, no podía seguir jugando al gato y el ratón, quería algo estable, tranquilidad, ahora tenía a alguien esperándolo en casa, no sabía si a su voluntad, porque no podía moverse, pero la mirada que aquella persona le había dado, no parecía falsa ni obligada.

-Aceptare lo que me dices Ashley, veré los fuegos artificiales con Harper-

-Antes que lo hagas, tengo que entregarte algo de ropa, ella no puede estar con eso puesto-

Leon no necesitaba decirle a Ashley, que era su mejor amiga, que su compañía lo estaba ayudando mucho, sabía que Ashley sentía lo mismo, ambos sabían que eran los mejores amigos, no necesitaban acostarse para estar unidos, la amistad que estaban formando, ya era fuerte.

_**Antes tengo que hacer algo….**_

Ada se miraba al espejo de su baño, se observaba, pensaba en el rechazo de Leon, se sentía humillada, el hombre que la había acompañado, estaba dormido, el sexo no había sido tan bueno como cuando estuvo con Leon, seguía pensando en la sonrisa de Leon, sabía que él no podía estar actuando de esa manera, sabiendo que su amiga estaba muerta.

_**Veamos si siempre sonríes, cuando pierdes amigos.**_

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, sin prisa alguna abrió.

-Leon- sin mostrar sorpresa alguna

Leon miro que Ada, llevaba una bata de seda color verde, claramente se veía que ella había tenido intimidad con aquel sujeto.

-¿New Umbrella?- sin importar lo que había hecho ella, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Dónde encerraron a Helena?-

Ada sonrío no podía creer que Leon había llegado hasta acá, solo para saber dónde se encontraba el sitio donde Helena había caído_._

-Me sorprendes Leon, te has vuelto lento-

Leon no comprendía lo que Ada le estaba diciendo.

-¿Realmente crees que yo soy la mala?-

-No…no, sé qué pensar ahora-

-No soy la mala aquí, Leon, solo hago mi trabajo-

Leon alzo el rostro para mirar el cuerpo del hombre que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que él había estado horas atrás, quería recordar porque estaba sintiendo un desprecio hacia Ada.

-Sí, ya veo que tu trabajo te mantiene ocupada-

-Yo misma me encargue de los tipos que se habían hecho pasar por policías, ellos secuestraron a Harper pero como veo que últimamente te has vuelto lento, me encargue que pagaran las consecuencias, el lugar ya no existe, fue destruido-

-¿Qué?...

Ada le entrega una máscara rota al agente, era la misma mascara sonriente que tapaba el rostro de aquel sujeto con rostro deforme, solo que estaba rota y llena de sangre.

-Si Harper, estuviera viva, reconocería esto, así quizá me hubieras creído, de todos modos ya le pase el informe al presidente Graham-

Leon, no dudaba de lo que Ada le estaba diciendo, esa actitud de ella, siempre lo confundía, siempre actuando de manera fría y cruel, pero a la vez estaba ayudando a las personas, así que dejo de cuestionar, esa era la Ada que conocía, bajo el rostro, había amado mucho a esa mujer, daba todo por ella, pero estar a su lado significaba engaños y confusión, no podía seguir así, estaba dispuesto a odiarla, pero con la noticia que le había dado, se sentía tranquilo, ella había manejado el asunto.

-No te confundas, Leon, no lo hice por ella, lo hice por el presidente Graham- Ada finalizo y cerró la puerta sin despedirse.

_**Es lo mejor…déjala ir….**_

Leon se retiró, tenía ganas de llegar con Helena para ver los fuegos artificiales, el asunto de New Umbrella, había terminado.

En cambio Ada, seguía en la entrada de su habitación, de su gran ventanal, salió una figura enorme, se trataba de aquel enorme sujeto que Helena había visto, era el B.O.W, la similitud de Ustanak (el B,O.W, el cual Helena, se refería), era que este, estaba más grande y le salían unas largas cuchillas de sus dedos, Ada sonrió al verlo.

-Ripper….-dijo ella.

El hombre que aparentemente estaba dormido, no lo estaba, antes de la llegada de Leon, él había sido víctima de ese ser, solo las sabanas ocultaban sus grandes cortes.

-Creo que visitaremos a alguien muy fastidioso – sonrió Ada

**Fin del Capítulo 8, espero que este siendo de su agrado, n n**


	9. Chapter 9 VERDADERO AMOR

Al momento que empezó a despertar, observo que Leon, estaba ahí frente a ella, viéndola, un delicioso aroma provoco que ella despertara, el rubio tenía sujetando una bandeja con un emparedado tostado, olía muy bien, el aroma a mantequilla que desprendía el pan, estaba haciendo que su estómago empezara a crujir, no podía creer que Leon le había llevado comida a la cama.

-No te hubieras molestado- dijo lo primero que pensó, no sabía que decirle estaba muy apenada.

Leon la miro con ternura y le acerco más la comida

-No es molestia, es lo que menos puedo hacer por ti, ya que yo soy el responsable de que tengas que soportar tener el brazo así-

-Me salvaste la vida, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo-

Helena agarro el emparedado, le daba cierta pena comer frente a él, no porque ella comiera de modo desagradable, pero teniendo un alimento que Leon le preparo, eso la hacía apenarse,

-Helena ¿Quién o qué te hizo esto?- pregunto Leon en tono serio, quería asegurarse de las cosas que Ada le había platicado.

-Estaba en un cuarto, todo blanco, se veía muy elegante para ser cualquier laboratorio, muy limpio, en el, estaban tres hombres pero creo que del todo no eran humanos, uno de ellos era enorme, tenía el rostro oculto y el otro, solo me hablaba, tenía puesta una máscara sonriente pero al quitársela, su rostro estaba todo destruido, tenía tres ojos….quemado

Leon confirmo lo que Ada dijo, Helena reconocía aquella mascara, eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo, realmente ella se había encargado de la situación, a su manera.

-Te informo, que ese lugar fue destruido, lo he confirmado, no hay nada que tengamos que preocuparnos-

A Helena le había sorprendido la noticia, Leon no se veía herido ni tenía rastros de haber tenido una pelea anteriormente, ¿cómo ese lugar podía estar destruido?

-Quizá no seas muy conocedora en la forma de trabajar de Ada pero me lo ha confirmado, yo mismo vi la máscara que me comentas, no trates de entenderla-

_**Otra vez… esa mujer…**_

-¿La amas?- Helena pregunto con un tono cortado

Leon por fin pudo sentirse libre, esa pregunta ya no le era un manojo de sentimientos, era la primera vez, que sentía libre de responder.

-Creí….pero una cosa es creer y otra cosa es saber-

Helena afirmo con la cabeza, tenía a Leon Kennedy frente a ella, estaban en la cama pero no quería malinterpretar las cosas, quizá estaba confundiendo una buena amistad.

-Ashley te trajo ropa, para que puedas quitarte eso…..- Volvió a mirarle los pechos.

Helena claramente observo la mirada de Leon, sin saberlo se puso roja, ¿estaba jugando con ella?, recordaba que aquella vez en la Universidad de Ivy, a veces le decía preciosa, nunca quiso preguntarle porque lo decía.

-Me encantaría quitarme esto….solo que…..- Helena bajo el rostro.

-¿Mmm?...¿solo.. Qué? –Leon alzo una ceja.

Helena entre dientes y con el rostro hacia abajo.

-Me duele el…..brazo...me cuesta trabajo…..moverlo…- el corazón de Helena estaba a punto de estallar.

Leon se le quedo viendo, su corazón también estaba como loco, muchos pensamientos le venían en mente, no sabía si Helena le estaba pidiendo ayuda, no quería confundir la situación.

-En Tall Oaks y en China…..- Helena cambio el tema.

Leon empezó a escucharla.

-Aprendí…mucho de ti, quería ser como tú…fuerte….sabiendo manejar la situación…. Si no hubiera sido por ti….-

Helena empezaba a recordar, cuando Leon le decía que disparara aquella joven que se había convertido en zombie, en el elevador, para ella, seguía siendo una jovencita Universitaria, hasta que le dijo que eran los zombies o ellos.

-No podría a verlo logrado sin ti…Leon-

Leon le sujeto el rostro y la miro a los ojos, ella también lo estaba viendo.

-Helena….yo tampoco….pude haberlo logrado sin ti, no digas que no puedes hacerlo, eres maravillosa-

_**Basta de ocultarlo….**_

Helena se acercó rápidamente a él para besarlo, su brazo sentía algo de molestia pero no pudo aguantar, tenía que besarlo, probar esos labios que le llamaban, aquellos labios que meses atrás le gritaban llamándole la atención, Leon jalo la bandeja y la tiro al suelo, sin dejarla de besar, sus labios eran suaves, notaba que aquellos labios no habían besado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así, sus besos eran tiernos, eran solamente para él.

-Helena….- decía mientras la besaba.

El beso fue interrumpido por los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a salir, sin dejar de mirarse, rieron, parecía que la noche se estaba preparando para ellos, Helena se recargo en él , poniendo su rostro en el hombro de su compañero, dejando libre su espalda que mostraba aquellos nudos de la bata.

-Hazlo….- murmuro

Leon con movimientos torpes, empezó a desamarrar cada listón, por fin había llegado al último y lo deshizo, la bata sutilmente empezó a bajarse, dejando ver los hombros delicados de la castaña, su cuerpo poco a poco se liberaba, sus pechos salían, él los miraba, eran hermosos, eran algo grandes, eran perfectos, su vientre era perfecto, lo único que odiaba, es que había sido lastimado por aquel moretón, empezó a besarle el cuello, los hombros y de ahí bajo a los pechos, puso su rostro en medio de ellos comenzando a besar, se podía sentir el latido de ella, eso le excitaba y lo hacía sentirse amado.

Helena se dejó llevar, disfrutaba el momento que estaba viviendo con Leon, hace muchos años que no tenía relaciones con alguien, se sentía torpe, nunca sintió que era una seductora, solo quería demostrarle a Leon con caricias lo que ella sentía por él, Leon la acomodo mejor, la ayudo a recostarse, se deleitaba viendo , ese cuerpo bien formado, cuando Helena había caído a aquel lago con el tiburón, obviamente no había tenido tiempo de contemplarle el cuerpo con la ropa pegada, veía un poco cuando la lluvia caía sobre ella, pero en ese momento tenía en mente otra cosa, ahora su atención estaba en ella, su cuerpo estaba listo para ser poseído por él, nada más por él, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se veía nerviosa.

-Tranquila…- le dijo Leon con una voz sutil

Él se levantó, normalmente le gustaba que ellas le quitaran la ropa, pero Helena estaba herida y no podía hacer muchos movimientos, se empezó a quitar la ropa, era la primera vez que se sentía algo apenado, ella lo miraba fijamente, ese rostro de Helena no lo conocía, era muy sutil, muy femenino, hermoso.

Cuando estaba completamente desnudo, él se posó arriba de ella, sujetando su peso con las manos, eso provocaba que sus brazos se tornearan más, Helena veía como ese cuerpo bien formado estaba arriba de ella, nunca creyó que sería capaz de aspirar algo así.

-No hagas esfuerzo….- dijo sutilmente Leon sin dejarla de mirar.

_**Se…acabo. Estoy perdida…una palabra más de este hombre…y abre terminado antes de empezar…..**_

Los fuegos artificiales no dejaban de salir, era un ambiente romántico, se besaron tiernamente, Helena no podía mover de todo el brazo, pero con el otro, acariciaba el cuerpo de Leon, acariciaba cada parte, se sentía suave, era muy escultural, toco los glúteos de él, eran una perdición, él comenzaba a besarle sutilmente los pechos, los disfrutaba, Leon la acariciaba suavemente, pensaba que con Helena Harper no había sexo, era hacer el amor, sus manos tenían que acariciarla como si fueran pétalos de rosa para no lastimar la perfección, era la primera vez que sentía que de verdad estaba haciendo el amor, ella le respondía por igual, aun no la había penetrado, besaba su vientre, ella olía muy bien, su pobre vientre lastimado, lo acariciaba con besos, Helena cerraba los ojos, el cabello del rubio olía delicioso, ese aroma seductor, de su boca dejaba salir gemidos, estaba disfrutando el momento, Leon dejo de besarla para observarla, la miro con la intención de saber si ella estaba lista para darle la entrada, la castaña comprendió su mirada, le acaricio el rostro, se veía muy inocente, lentamente abrió las piernas y Leon entro con un movimiento delicado, se sentía cálido, él veía el rostro de ella como hacía gestos de placer, le agarro el rostro.

-¿Te…..lastimo?...pregunto él, sin dejarla de embestir

.No…..estoy bien- la voz de Helena, estaba siendo tenue, muy hermosa.

Volvieron a besarse, nuevamente le beso los pechos, sostuvo a Helena por la cintura, la alzo un poco y empezó a embestirla un poco más rápido, tenía miedo de lastimarla, la deseaba, notaba que ella lo estaba disfrutando, no podía parar, ella también hacia movimientos con las caderas que eso lo estaba volviendo loco, su miembro estaba poniéndose muy duro y erecto.

La castaña lo miro a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la mano de ella empezó a deslizarse sobre el pecho de él, puso la mano en donde se encontraba su corazón, ella podía sentir como su corazón estaba enloqueciendo.

…-Leon…..te amo…..-

Aquella palabra entro en los oídos de Leon, no podía creerlo, esa palabra, se había escuchado tan sincera, su voz había sido tan honesta, Ada nunca se lo decía, él realmente quería que ella se lo digiera pero nunca se lo dijo, tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía en verdad amado, era la primera vez que no se sentía utilizado, estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que realmente lo valoraba y amaba, como no iba a amarla también, de hecho comenzaba a pensar que ya la amaba desde antes, solo que no quería aceptarlo, alzo a Helena con un movimiento rápido hacia él, la presiono con fuerza contra él, la abrazo como si estuviera decidido a nunca volverla a soltar.

-Yo también te amo, Helena-

Sin dejarla de penetrar, Helena se mantuvo abrazada con él, sentía que el momento del climax había llegado, los dos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, ella no dejaba de gemir y él también lo estaba haciendo, no se soltaban, se miraban a los ojos, dos enamorados estaban entregando por fin su amor sin barreras, los dos sin separarse llegaron al climax, Leon dejo gran parte de él , dentro de ella.

…-Te amo…..- finalizo.

-Leon…Leon…me encanta cuando eres ingenuo, ¿de verdad creíste que engañarías a Ada Wong? Recuerda que te dije que siempre te estoy observando - decía Ada mientras observaba a la pareja con una lentilla de sniper.

-Todo terminaría si jalo el gatillo, mataría a dos tortolos de un solo tiro- sonrió – pero eso le quitaría lo divertido al asunto-

Ada dejo de mirar, se acomodó el cabello, tenía un vestido corto pegado negro y una larga bufanda verde, se mordió un poco el labio, el día de hoy estaba siendo muy divertido y Leon había ayudado en eso.

-Veremos que tanto te dura la felicidad…..compañero-

_**Fin del capitulo9, espero que sea de su agrado, vuelvo a repetir, soy muy torpe en las escenas de sexo, hago lo que puedo, me shiveo mucho.**_

_**xoxoxoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10 ¡¡LEON!

Había amanecido, el aire estaba frío, había subido un poco la temperatura, Leon empezó a despertar poco a poco, tenía a Helena durmiendo encima de él, se veía hermosa, su semblante demostraba tranquilidad y por fin felicidad, le dolía ver a Helena derrumbarse en su vida solitaria y perderse en alcohol, ahora ella estaría protegida por él, la mantenía entre sus brazos, dio un suspiro al ver que no era un sueño lo que ocurrió anoche, fue especial y perfecto, la castaña comenzó a moverse poco a poco, estaba dando señales que pronto despertaría, el rubio quería que se mantuviera dormida, le gustaba mucho como se veía, desvío su mirada hacia la ventana, que había permanecido abierta toda la noche.

-Leon…- susurró Helena mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

Leon acaricio el cabello castaño de su pareja y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola, compañera- dijo él tiernamente.

-Hola, compañero- respondió ella de la misma manera.

Leon no pudo evitar cierto temor que ella le digiera que lo de noche, había sido una estupidez, se quedaban viendo fijamente, él realmente la estaba amando mucho.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Leon

-Mejor que nunca….y algo adolorida por el brazo, nada malo que me hayas hecho… a decir verdad, todo fue hermoso- respondió ella

Leon la abrazo más fuerte y volvió a besarla con pasión, quería volverle a hacerle el amor pero su celular vibro, el rubio no tenía ganas de contestar, pero no podía darse ese lujo, podía tratarse de una llamada importante.

-Hunnigan-

-Leon ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo esta Helena?-

-Ella está mejor, el plan sigue en pie-

-Sigo pensando que es una locura, pero te ayudare en lo que necesites –

-Bien …¿Hunnigan?...-

-¿Si Leon?-

-Ahora si voy a poder dormir en las noches..-

Hunnigan hizo un gesto de intolerancia y colgó la llamada, sonrió después de hacerlo.

Helena no quería que Leon se fuera, necesitaba tenerlo con ella, no quería que el momento se terminara.

-No te vayas…-

Leon recordó esa palabra, la misma frase, salía de sus labios, cuando Ada hacía de las suyas y desaparecía, agarro el rostro de Helena y beso sus labios.

-Voy a regresar, hoy mismo le diré al presidente que por el momento estaré inactivo-

-¿Le dirás al presidente, que dejaras de trabajar un tiempo?- dijo Helena, se estaba sorprendiendo que Leon dejaría un momento su vida de peligros.

- Si, a decir verdad, nunca le he pedido nada, creo que es un buen momento, para que me tome unas vacaciones, así podre cuidarte mejor-

-No, no, Leon, no quiero que te preocupes de esa manera por mí, yo estaré bien, no dejes de hacer lo que haces por mí-

-Tranquila, realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo- la miro a los ojos, estaba contento de estar con ella.

Helena le dedico una sonrisa, pero su hombro empezó a sangrar levemente.

-Ah…diablos- dijo ella.

-Vamos a curar eso-

Leon se levantó de la cama, Helena volvió a mirar su cuerpo, estaba desnudo y bien formado, todo estaba ocurriendo, nada era un sueño, el rubio la agarro con sus brazos y la cargo.

-Leon…no estoy inválida- dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Lo sé, pero te llevare a la ducha conmigo- finalizo Leon, mientras los dos entraban al baño.

Ashley despertó y bajo a desayunar con su padre, no se molestó en vestirse, se sentó en la mesa y para su sorpresa, Ada se encontraba ahí sentada con su padre.

-Buenos días, señorita Graham- dijo Ada con ese tono que ella odiaba.

-Buenos- no termino de decir la oración y se sentó

-Hija ¿Cómo te la pasaste anoche con tu amigo? ¿Te gustaron los fuegos artificiales?- pregunto el presidente Graham, con un semblante amigable, adoraba mucho platicar con su hija.

-Me la pase muy bien, me divertí mucho, fue maravilloso padre-

-Oh, pensé que el trabajo del agente Kennedy, era estar a su lado, señorita Graham- intervino Ada.

Ashley dio un respiro de cansancio, en verdad esa mujer ya le estaba cansando, con los comentarios indirectos hacia Leon.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, solicite que el agente Kennedy, tuviera su descanso, además como dije, no quería tercios- respondió la rubia que ya estaba a punto de estallar.

-Ashley, tranquila, la señorita Wong, solo hizo un comentario-

-Deberíamos conocernos más ¿No cree, señorita?- la agente vestida de negro con verde empezó a tomarle atención a la rubia.

-Creo que ya tengo a mi agente personal, agente Wong-

Se abrieron las puertas y entro el agente Kennedy, tenía un semblante brillante, se veía contento, tenía puesta la ropa con la cual había ido a Tall Oaks, saludo a Hunnigan y ella le respondió el saludo, entro a la cocina para tomarse una taza de café, cuando llego Ashley, aun en pijama.

-¡Leon!- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Ashley- contesto él.

-¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Los fuegos artificiales?-

-¡Claro! ¿Qué más?...- La rubia abrió la boca, empezó a sonreír - ¡Lo hiciste!-

-¿Qué hice?-

-Eres un pervertido asqueroso- dijo Ashley mientras reía

-¡Hey! Eso dolió- dijo Leon mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-Por fin se aceptaron, ya era hora, estoy feliz por ustedes Leon-

Leon le sonrió a su amiga rubia, acaricio su cabello y dejo la taza de café

-Voy a hablar con tu padre, necesito unos días inactivos para cuidar a Helena-

-Sí, entiendo.-

-Luego nos vemos-

Leon se retiró y entro a ver al presidente, se veía más tranquilo, esperaba que el presidente no se negara.

-Leon, hola- dijo el presidente Graham, amablemente

-Señor presidente, sé que no es correcto lo que le voy a pedir pero necesito estar inactivo un tiempo-

-Leon, claro que sí, siempre he creído que necesitas unas vacaciones, siempre me haz cumplido, si no fuera por ti, mi hija no estaría aquí, después de lo de ayer, creo que si sería lo necesario-

-Sabe que si me necesita señor, vendré enseguida-

-Nunca lo he dudado, Leon, cuídate-

El presidente le dio un cordial abrazo a su agente, que más que eso, era su amigo, después de eso Leon se retiró.

En el pasillo estaba Ada, observo que Leon se le acercaba, no quiso hablarle.

-Ada…- dijo Leon sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Leon…- Ada respondió de la misma manera

-Esto te pertenece..-

Leon de su bolsillo de la chamarra, saco el maquillaje que Ada había dejado aquella vez, en el helicóptero, la pelinegra alzo la ceja al verlo y lo agarro.

-Ambos sabemos que esto ha terminado, Ada-.

Ada sonrió y luego dirigió sus ojos grises al rubio.

-¿Cómo va terminar algo, que nunca empezó?- respondió Ada sin dejar de sonreír

Eso ultimo hizo que Leon sintiera electricidad en su cuerpo, esa mujer era muy fría y dura, no sentía lastima por ella, si ella quería vivir siendo así por siempre, era su elección pero él había elegido el camino de la felicidad, Leon se retiró sin decir algo más.

-¡¿Por cierto agente Kennedy?!-

Leon se detuvo dándole la espalda.

-No olvides, que yo siempre hago mi trabajo-

El rubio no trato de entrar en discusión con ella, solo quería marcharse y llegar con Helena.

_**3 meses después…**_

Helena Harper, se había recuperado por completo, sus moretones habían desaparecido totalmente, se había mudado con Leon Kennedy, aún no se revelaba su status de viva, en las vacaciones del rubio, Leon y ella disfrutaban su momento juntos, en las mañanas y en las noches hacían el amor, fue un milagro para ella, poder moverse mejor y poder acariciar mejor a Leon, siempre se bañaban juntos, veían películas, a veces Ashley los acompañaba, la rubia le compraba pelucas para salir y ropa nueva, realmente pasaba desapercibida por las calles con Leon y Ashley, se había olvidado por completo de su pasado, le agradecía a Leon por darle esa felicidad.

-¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Fue un milagro que no se perdiera mientras se lavaba- dijo Leon que estaba buscando que ponerse para salir con ella al cine.

-¿Qué mi amor? ¿Qué olvidaste?- pregunto Helena con curiosidad.

_**Vaya…mi amor….¿quién lo diría?...**_

-Algo muy importante, anda, date la vuelta- respondió Leon amablemente

Helena obedeció lo que su pareja pedía, ¿qué tramaba Leon?, esperaba que no fuera una de sus pocas bromas que luego solía hacer.

Leon se acercó, primero beso el cuello de ella, esos besos en el cuello, hacía que ella sintiera un cosquilleo en su vientre, después le coloco algo que se sentía como un delgado collar, Helena con sus dedos empezó a sentirlo.

…_**.¡NO PUEDE SER!...**_

Leon la llevo hacia el espejo, para que viera lo que le había colocado en su cuello

-¡El collar que Deborah me regalo!- se sorprendió Helena, pensó que lo había perdido desde aquella vez que fue arrestada.

-Todo el tiempo lo tuve conmigo, lamento a verlo olvidado-

Helena comenzó a llorar de la felicidad, se dio la vuelta para observar a Leon, lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso.

-Eres maravilloso sabes- dijo Helena

Leon siempre sentía una felicidad muy grande cuando Helena sonreía, la veía feliz, ahora siempre estaban riendo, compartiendo momentos juntos.

Ashley los acompañaría esa noche al cine, estaba indecisa que ponerse, nada que fuera rosa , pensaba, sacaba vestidos y pantalones de su closet, hasta que por fin saco una blusa naranja, le traía bonitos recuerdos, no se había desecho de ella, era su blusa favorita, en vez de sentir repulsión, esa blusa la traía puesta en el momento que había sido secuestrada, le gustaba verla y acordarse de Leon, su padre había salido, estaba tranquilo ya que ella saldría con Leon, por fin había encontrado algo que le gustaba, un atuendo sencillo, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa roja de cuello alto, se miró al espejo y le gusto, esa noche quería regalarle algo a sus amigos, les había comprado dos chocolates, a Helena, le había comprado un osito y a Leon un huevo, le causaba algo de nauseas, ver a su agente comiéndose los huevos crudos en España, pero era parte de un símbolo de sus recuerdos.

-Estoy lista- dijo para ella misma

-Y yo también- dijo Ada mientras entraba a la habitación de la rubia por la ventana

Ashley apretó los puños, al ver el atrevimiento de Ada, ya era suficiente

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- grito Ashley

Ada con un movimiento ágil, agarro a la rubia, tapándole la boca con la mano, para evitar que gritara, la pelinegra era fuerte, sostuvo ambos brazos de Ashley con una mano.

-Shhh, tranquila, señorita Graham, solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor.

Ashley estaba luchando para soltarse, pero en ese momento entro Ripper por la ventana, sostenía a dos agentes degollados, la rubia empezó a sentir terror, Ada se acercó al oído de Ashley y se lamio los labios.

-Sé lo de Harper….- susurro Ada

Ashley se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado, no podía soltarse, escucho que el auto de Leon había llegado, en un momento, Leon la salvaría otra vez.

-Veremos si Leon realmente sonríe después de perder a sus amigos-

Ripper saco sus largas cuchillas de sus dedos, estaban llenas de sangre, Ada había esperado el momento indicado y había llegado, quito su mano de la boca de Ashley y la empujo hacia Ripper.

-¡LEON!-

Leon reconoció el grito de Ashley desde abajo, estaba con Hunnigan, era el mismo grito de Ashley de auxilio, corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación, otros agentes y Hunnigan corrían tras él, Leon saco su pistola, abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación de Ashley, lo que encontró hizo que soltara el arma y callera de rodillas.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre y en el suelo se encontraba Ashley, estaba muerta con el vientre abierto, no tenía los ojos cerrados, su mirada había permanecido con el terror que debió sentir.

Leon comenzó a golpear el piso, Hunnigan se tapó la boca y a la vez sentía que iba a caer al suelo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera podido evadir la seguridad de la casa del presidente?

Para el rubio, le era inevitable no llorar y sentir ira, comenzaba a sentir odio, estaba furioso, quería levantarse y correr hacía Ashley, pero no podía su cuerpo no respondía, además verla así, le causaba el mayor dolor en su corazón, lo único que pudo ver era un huevo roto de chocolate en el suelo.

_**Fin del capitulo10, si, Ada está siendo lo posible para arruinar la vida de Leon, espero que les este gustado y que este amargo capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**_


	11. Chapter 11 TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO

_**Jill Filth: agradezco tus visitas, tus comentarios siempre son tan geniales.**_

_**LeonxClaire112: Gracias por tu comentario y que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer mi fanfic, me da gusto que te esté gustando**_

_**Espero que les siga gustando, continuo **_

El ambiente en la casa blanca, se encontraba en luto, era silencioso y frío, había pasado 2 días desde que asesinaron a Ashley Graham, Ada había desaparecido desde entonces, hicieron una gran ceremonia la cual habían asistido, familiares, amigos, civiles e incluso Chris Redfiel se presentó, el presidente Graham permanecía metido en su despacho, nadie lo molestaba, le respetaban su privacidad, a Hunnigan, le empezaba a preocupar que el presidente, se mantenía en la obscuridad, ella, no olvidaba la escena de la habitación, le llegaban flashazos del momento, ese lugar no se había vuelto a abrir, desde aquella noche, también se preocupaba por Leon, en la ceremonia jamás hablo, se había marchado muy rápido y ayer no se había presentado.

_**Espero que no te sientas responsable, Leon…**_

Pensó Hunnigan,

La regadera se abrió y dejo caer aquel frío líquido transparente sobre su cuerpo, mantenía la cabeza baja y sus cabellos rubios le cubría los ojos, mantenía su mano tocando la plateada llave, no había llorado desde esa noche, no podía olvidar su rostro y su grito aún lo tenía en la cabeza, la noche anterior, había pensado que nuevamente lo escuchaba, pero solo era un viejo eco que quedo.

_**Nunca te dije que te quería….nunca te dije….mejor amiga….**_

Hace 9 años, pudo rescatarla de una situación extrema, ella confiaba en él, sabía que si él estaba presente, nada podía pasarle, siempre era su agente salvador, no olvidaba su rostro con la mirada llena de terror, sus ojos acaramelados, estaban totalmente abiertos y lo peor su vientre, no había tripas…ni corazón.

_**¡LEON! ¡LEON!**_

Empezó a golpear el mosaico del baño, nuevamente ese coraje, no pudo salvarla, le había fallado, el mosaico empezó a quebrarse, causado por los golpes del rubio que no podía detener, Helena entro rápidamente al baño, observo como Leon, golpeaba con los puños, estaba preocupada por él.

-¡LEON!- grito Helena, metiéndose a la regadera y le sostuvo los brazos -¡BASTA!...por favor….- lo miraba preocupada y con los ojos cristalinos, le dolía ver a Leon así, triste, sintiéndose culpable, cuando ella se enteró, lloro mucho, Ashley era la única amiga que tenía, se preocupaba por ella y la había ayudado con Leon, pero ahora sentía que estaba perdiendo a Leon, él llevaba los dos días, sin comer bien, no podía dormir, ella lo abrazaba pero no había comentario alguno, ella quería ayudar, realmente quería ayudar.

Leon, dejo de golpear, Helena se había metido, las delicadas manos de ella lo estaban sosteniendo, sentía que la estaba abandonando, ella lo apoyaba y él solo se encerraba en su dolor, no era el único que había perdido a Ashley, eso le quedaba claro, pero siempre ha sentido que era el único que la podía proteger ,y sentía que le había fallado, alzo la mirada para ver el rostro preocupado de su pareja, ahí estaba ella, mojándose, a punto de llorar, su cabello caía sobre su fino rostro, tenía la misma mirada desde lo de su hermana Deborah, ella también había perdido a alguien, tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil, soltar a su hermana por el bien, empezó a sentirse egoísta, sentía odio y tristeza a la vez, Helena, también sufría al verlo así y él no estaba manejando bien la situación.

-Tú, también eres humano, Leon….- murmuro Helena, sin dejarlo de mirar.

Dos lágrimas, abandonaron sus ojos grises, para deslizarse por su mejilla, tenía que hacer lo correcto, por Ashley, por Helena.

-Helena….- dijo eso al momento de abrazarla, pudo llorar, hace dos días que se lo había guardado, ya era tiempo de desahogarlo, la castaña, lo acariciaba, lo presionaba contra ella, comprendía su dolor y ella empezó a sentir que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

-Perdóname, mi amor- Dijo Leon, la aparto un poco para verla, la veía cada vez más hermosa, sus ojos se habían aclarado un poco más.

-No le fallaste, oíste…deja de creer que fue tu culpa, no podías hacer nada….nadie podía-

-Debo terminar con su vida, no puedo dejar, que se vaya victorioso- dijo Leon en tono serio.

Apago la llave de la regadera, agarro dos toallas, una para cubrir a su pareja y la otra para enrollársela en la cintura, comenzó a sacar su ropa y Helena también, el rubio la miro.

-No iras- contesto Leon seriamente.

Helena se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso su atuendo de aquella vez en Tall Oaks, escucho el comentario de Leon.

-Tengo que ir y lo sabes…no puedo dejarte solo- respondió de manera segura.

-No quiero que vayas-

-No te lo pregunte-

El corazón de Leon, estaba latiendo rápidamente, la verdadera razón que no quería que Helena lo acompañara, era porque de verdad sentía miedo.

-Además eres mi compañero, no puedo dejarte solo, tú nunca lo hiciste aquella vez-

-Pero ahora es diferente, Helena, todo está siendo diferente-

-No me importa, iré contigo-

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-__grito Leon, sin mirarla, había perdido a su mejor amiga, eso le causo mucho daño, pero si él llegaría a perder a Helena, eso le causaría un daño incurable, amaba mucho a esa mujer, no sentía lo mismo con Ada, era totalmente diferente, cuando estaba con ella, adoraba todos los momentos, disfrutando sus salidas, haciendo el amor, era real y sincero, la idea de perder para siempre, a la mujer que ama, ya no tendría ningún motivo de vivir, tenía planes con ella, quería que fuera su esposa, había comprado el anillo, pero esperaba el momento de pedir su mano.

Helena al escuchar eso se quedó en silencio, se quedó sorprendida, nadie se había preocupado por ella, ese hombre era el indicado, por eso quería acompañarlo, no quería perderlo, si a Leon le sucedía algo, jamás podrá recuperarse, él valía la pena, por eso tenía que ayudarlo, si el B.O.W que ella conoció en el laboratorio, había sido el causante, del asesinato de Ashley, no podía dejar solo a Leon con eso, la idea de perderlo, de visualizar a Leon, muerto, sin corazón, comenzaba a ser su pesadilla.

Leon la miro nuevamente a los ojos, no podía perderla, pero tenía que confiar en ella, no podía mantenerla encerrada, ella es fuerte.

-Agarra las llaves y trae las armas- dijo Leon

Helena sonrió al ver que el rubio por fin aceptara , se acercó a él , Leon dejo de pensar negativamente, agarro el rostro de su amada, la protegería y ella lo protegería, eso hacen las parejas, protegen al ser amado, ambos se besaron tiernamente.

-Te amo Helena…más que a mi vida, por favor no me dejes…- decía Leon mientras la besaba.

-Yo también te amo Leon, no te dejare…pero por favor, tú tampoco lo hagas- respondió Helena tiernamente.

Al separarse , Helena fue por las llaves y Leon termino de arreglarse, a ella le encantaba como se veía con su atuendo de aquella vez, que fueron a China, se veía sexy, no podía negar que había sentido algo de celos, cuando él se lanzó a proteger a Ada de Simmons, abrió el cuarto de armas, Leon estaba esperándola.

_**Tengo algo…que decirte….pero no es el momento…**_

La castaña mantenía guardando un secreto, no podía decírselo a Leon, ahora no, si se lo decía, él impediría que lo acompañara, no podía dejarlo solo, tenía miedo que le ocurriera algo y que ella no pudiera ayudarlo.

-¿Lista amor?-

-Si….-

Helena le entrego su arma y tomo un respiro, quería confesarle ese secreto, pero esperaría el momento indicado.

Hunnigan, toco la puerta del presidente, este dejo que entrara, ella camino hacia él, le causaba tristeza verlo, viendo la ventana, mirando la nada.

-Por fin, lo encontré, señor presidente….- dijo Hunnigan.

-Léelo…-

-Sí, señor presidente pero antes quiero informarle…. Que el agente Kennedy, se encuentra abajo, tiene algo que decirle y perdóneme mi falta de respeto, pero creo que le convendría escucharlo.-

El presidente Graham, cerró los ojos, no culpaba a Leon por lo sucedido con Ashley, pero tenía un motivo por el cual no quería verlo.

-Déjelo entrar…-

Hunnigan se puso en contacto con Leon, esperaron que él llegara, el presidente no sabía que decirle, solo quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Señor presidente…- dijo Leon, se puso al lado de Hunnigan, desde lo de Ashley, no se habían hablado.

-Ada Wong sus datos son desconocidos, lo único que pude encontrar de ella, es que se trata de una espía de Umbrella, nos engañó a todos, señor presidente- dijo Hunnigan.

_**No…yo lo sabía…pero nunca me importo…**_

Leon sabía hacia donde iba la situación, quería dudar que ella lo había hecho, tenía que aceptarlo, Ada lo había hecho, todo concordaba con la descripción del B.O.W que Helena había visto, sus enormes cuchillas, Ada lo había engañado otra vez, creyó en sus mentiras, dejo que se llevara los virus, no la detuvo, confiaba en ella, ¿Quién sería lo suficiente ágil para entrar a ocultas?, Ada, fácilmente entro a la casa, y esa criatura la acompañaba, en ese momento, sintió ganas de matarse él mismo, no dudaba que si Chris Redfiel, la hubiera matado, él hubiera sido capaz de matarlo , aun siendo el hermano de su amiga, Claire.

_**Sí, yo…soy el culpable…no Ada, soy el culpable por haber perdonado su vida.**_

-Ashley, siempre lo supo…por eso la odiaba…se daba cuenta, de lo que yo no vi - dijo el presidente Graham. –Deje entrar a un espía….deje a mi niña, en manos de una asesina-

_**No solo usted….sino yo también….**_

-Harper lo sabía….ella sabía todo….quería advertirme…si tan solo….la hubiera escuchado y a ti Leon, no te escuche, confíe completamente en esa mujer, Adam, no hubiera cometido ese error-

-Señor presidente…-

-Ashley seguramente se fue odiándome-

Leon no aguanto, el presidente estaba cayendo, posiblemente, estaba al punto del suicidio, no había tiempo de explicar, tenía que llegar directo al punto.

-Helena está viva- dijo Leon

El presidente se dio la vuelva y observo a Leon, estaba extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero…tú…-

Helena entro por la puerta, dos agentes sostenían sus brazos, ella estaba tranquila, sabía que causaría sorpresa y que aún pensarían mal de ella, Leon comprendió, dejo que se aclararan las cosas.

-¡¿Harper?!- se sorprendió el presidente al ver a la castaña, viva, ¿Cómo había sido posible? Él la había visto caer, solo había una respuesta, Leon Kennedy.

-Señor presidente, arrésteme si usted cree que es necesario, pero Helena Harper es inocente de toda acusación, Ada Wong le tendió una trampa, yo misma coopere con el agente Kennedy para mantenerla oculta- intervino Hunnigan.

-Suéltenla- ordeno el presidente, los agentes la soltaron, ella camino en dirección a él, lo miraba a los ojos, él había llorado y ella sabía el motivo.

-Señor presidente, la señorita Ashley, es una heroína, ella y Leon me cuidaron, todo este tiempo, sin ellos, no pude haberlo logrado-

El presidente observo a Leon Kennedy, definitivamente confiaba en él, no quería hablar anteriormente, porque sabía que se había dejado manipular por Ada.

_**Si el agente Kennedy, jala el gatillo es por algo ….**_

-Leon...Helena….sé que ustedes…..encontraran a esa maldita asesina- finalizo el presidente.

Leon y Helena, afirmaron con la cabeza, se retiraron del lugar, la castaña moría por pegarle un tiro a esa mujer, la odiaba y Leon moría por destrozar, aquel ser, que había asesinado a Ashley.

-No voy a titubear cuando tenga a esa puta de frente…- murmuro Helena.

Había escuchado a Helena, estaba aún preocupado por ella pero ya no había vuelta atrás, agarro la mano de ella y la apretó.

-No vayas a hacer algo que te pueda perder….recuerda, no dudes, Helena, no dudes, solo dispara-

Helena saco una sonrisa, sabía que Leon decía eso, por los sucesos anteriores.

-Tranquilo…yo….-

_**Oh no…..ahí viene…**_

Helena, corrió rápidamente, dejando a Leon atrás.

-¡¿Helena que ocurre?!-

Leon la persiguió, estaba confundido de la repentina huida de Helena, la castaña salió al jardín, se inclinó, tocándose el vientre y vómito, el rubio se quedó paralizado, al ver a la castaña vomitando, sin razón alguna.

-Helena… ¿Tú?...-

Helena termino y se cubrió la boca, volteo su rostro para ver la mirada de Leon, la estaba viendo con ojos de sorpresa, no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción del rubio, ya no podía ocultar la situación, Leon se había dado cuenta.

-Estoy…embarazada….- finalizo Helena.

_**Espero que sigan disfrutando del fanfic, no falta mucho para su desenlace, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre, actualizare diario.**_

_**xoxoxox**_


	12. Chapter 12 FELICIDADES KENNEDY

_**Lirionegro1: Me da gusto que te esté gustando mi fic, tu comentario me agrada, espero no decepcionarte.**_

_**Jill Filth: Me encanta saber que el fic te está gustando mucho, es un honor para mi…**_

_**Continuo**_

Leon quedo paralizado por la resiente confesión de Helena, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la castaña estaba embarazada de su bebé, su nuevo mundo, todo lo que él, había deseado alguna vez con aquella mujer, estaba sucediendo con Helena, no se decepcionaba, al contrario, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo que había vivido anteriormente, los engaños y las traiciones, ya no importaban, tenía ganas de soltar el arma y desaparecer con Helena, casarse y criar a la criatura, sin peligros, pero no podía hacerlo, iba a ser padre, tenía más motivos para acabar con Ada y compañía, si la dejaba viva, sabía que haría lo posible para dañar a los seres que más amaba en su vida, Helena y a su futuro bebé, tenía que terminar con el reino de terror de aquella mujer. Camino hacía su pareja, le fue inevitable sonreír, se abrazaron, no podía explicar la felicidad que sentía.

La castaña había dejado de preocuparse por la reacción de Leon, se había equivocado, había sentido miedo, de que el rubio, hubiera tenido otra reacción, le respondía el abrazo de la misma manera, le encantaba el aroma de su cabello, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era que Leon, no iba a dejarla ir con él.

-Helena, dios mío….- dijo Leon, no encontraba las palabras correctas, para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo…tenía miedo que….- dijo Helena, mientras bajaba el rostro.

_**¿Miedo?...**_

-De que no estuvieras….listo-

- Creo que en esos momentos…sabía que estaba listo, contigo, no sé cómo explicar, lo feliz que me estás haciendo-

-¿Leon?...-

La castaña sentía el impulso de saber si ellos iban a casarse, no tenía duda que el rubio la amaba mucho, pero no sabía si Leon creía en el matrimonio, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había pensado en matrimonio, nunca se había visualizado con vestido de novia y menos ser madre, solo trabajo y soledad…

-¿Si?-

_**Quiero casarme contigo….**_

-Olvide que iba a decir…mejor vámonos- mintió

El miedo de Helena había comenzado, Leon se había arrepentido que lo acompañara, no quería que ella, sufriera algún daño y menos ahora, tenía que asegurarse en no perderla, no iba a decírselo a la castaña, sabía que ella no aceptaría, él iba a ir solo a aquella suite, no aseguraba que Ada estuviera ahí, pero quizá encontraría algo para llegar a ella, tenía que mentir.

Leon sostuvo su mano y caminaron por el pasillo, iban a irse de la Casa Blanca, sintió una vibración en su pierna, era su celular, lo agarro, su rostro feliz cambio inmediatamente a un rostro serio.

-¡ADA!- contesto.

Se trataba de aquella mujer que se había encargado de eliminar a Ashley.

-Dulces sueños…Leon- respondió la pelinegra

En ese momento, hubo una explosión, que provoco que el rubio soltara la mano de la castaña, el impacto los había separado, la casa blanca estaba en llamas, cayó al suelo de espaldas, había recibido un fuerte golpe, se reincorporo con dolor.

-¡¿HELENA?!-

No podía encontrar a la castaña, solo había fuego, humo y personas corriendo.

-¡EL PRESIDENTE, PONGALO A SALVO!- gritaban los demás agentes.

-¡¿HELENA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!- gritaba Leon, se movía débilmente.

-¡¿LEON?!- grito la castaña, el impacto la había lanzado hacia las escaleras, provocando varios golpes al caer, había escuchado a Leon, era difícil ver con tanto humo.

Leon, escucho a Helena, corrió hacía donde la había escuchado, tenía que salir de ahí con ella.

_**No me gusta decir…que el presidente es antes…ella es muy sentimental…**_

Recordó lo que el presidente Graham, había dicho, en aquel momento cuando Helena había sido arrestada.

_**Lo siento señor…no puedo dejar a un lado mis sentimientos...**_

-¡Leon!- grito la castaña, por fin lo había encontrado, entre humo y pedazos caídos.

Ambos se encontraron, Leon intento ir hacia ella, escucho un ruido en el suelo, bajo la mirada y miro tres pequeñas latas verdes, desprendiendo un humo verdoso, hacía que comenzara a toser, el olor era muy fuerte, causaba mareos, Helena también lo estaba inhalando, ella también tocia, quería correr, pero el olor la estaba deteniendo.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- grito Leon, tocia, le estaba siendo imposible llegar hacia ella, él solo quería que Helena, se fuera de ahí

Para Helena, ya era demasiado tarde huir, había inhalado más, el olor nauseabundo, había hecho que sintiera cansancio, cayó al suelo, seguido por Leon, los ojos de ambos agentes, se cerraron completamente.

Entre los humos se visualizó una enorme silueta, se trataba de Ripper, la criatura observaba a los agentes caídos, miro a Leon, lo odiaba tanto, quería destrozarle la capa torácica, derramar sus tripas por los suelos, comerse su corazón, sus dedos se movían, sentía placer como aquellas cuchillas salían al aire, listas para cortar, volteo el cuerpo de Leon con una patada, para que estuviera boca arriba, sus ansias de destripar eran imparables.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces?- Dijo Ada, mientras le sostuvo el brazo.

Ripper la observo con aquellos ojos blancos sin expresión, su rostro daba la impresión que estaba por caerse, un bozal de picos cubría su boca, no podía hablar, solo hacia ruidos de respiración.

-Nunca te he pedido que lo mates, idiota, no olvides quien está a cargo aquí, ¡anda! Levántalos-

Ripper obedeció la orden de aquella mujer, levanto los cuerpos con una mano y ambos se los puso en un brazo, estaban boca abajo, Ada se acercó a Leon, alzo el rostro del agente, estaba perdido completamente.

-Gracias a ti, me he divertido como nunca… pero ¿sabes…. porque no podemos estar juntos? …..porque eres ingenuo, creías que ibas a atraparme fácilmente…Leon….- acaricio el rostro del agente y lo soltó.

Parte de la Casa Blanca, había sido destruida, a los agentes les interesaba sacar al presidente de ahí, por ese motivo, para Ada, había sido sencillo, llevarse a los dos agentes, ellos comparados con el presidente, eran nadie, desapareció del lugar sin problema alguno.

Estaba siendo difícil adaptarse a la luz, por fin pudo respirar, comenzaba a abrir los ojos, parpadeaba tratando de distinguir en donde se encontraba, las paredes eran de piedra, había varios tubos, daba la impresión, que estaba en una fábrica abandonada, se había percatado que estaba en una habitación, movió a un lado su cabeza, había botellas llenas de cosas extrañas, ojos, manos, pequeñas criaturas extrañas, se reincorporo, había estado acostado en el suelo, sus ojos miraron aquel cuerpo que aún permanecía inmóvil.

-¡Helena!- dijo Leon

Fue directo hacia ella, se puso de rodillas para sujetarla y poderle ver el rostro.

-Helena…despierta-

Acariciaba aquel fino rostro, el rubio podía escuchar que ella aun respiraba, se encontraba bien.

-Helena…-

La castaña empezó a dar señales que estaba despertando, poco a poco abrió los ojos, la luz hacía que los cerrara, habían permanecidos cerrados mucho tiempo,

-Leon…¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mientras trataba que su visión se adaptara.

-No lo sé…pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo sabremos-

Leon ayudo a Helena a levantarse, el ambiente estaba silencioso, no había cámaras pero eso no quería decir que no estaban siendo observados, Helena inspeccionaba el lugar, agarro una de las pequeñas botellas que se encontraba ahí, contenía un líquido verdoso, tenía una etiqueta.

-D-Virus….- murmuro – Leon…mira-

Helena le entrego la botella a Leon, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, desconocía la existencia de un D-virus.

-¡LEON!.. ¡HELENA! …¿Están bien?- se escuchó la voz de Hunnigan desde el comunicador de Leon.

-Hunnigan- respondió

-Me alegro que estén bien, ¿Dónde están?-

-No lo sabemos ¿puedes localizarnos?-

-No, el transmisor no me da sus coordenadas, hare lo necesario para poderlos ubicar-

-¿Y el presidente?- pregunto Helena.

-Por suerte pudimos sacarlo de ahí, pero varios agentes perdieron la vida…-

La comunicación entre ellos, empezó a distorsionarse.

-¿Hunnigan?-

-¿Leon?...no te escucho-

Perdieron totalmente la comunicación, los agentes se vieron entre ellos.

-Creo que estamos solos en esto..- dijo Leon

-Si…hagámoslo, pero.. ¿Por qué nos dejó las armas?- pregunto Helena, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, no podía salir nada bueno de ese lugar, le era inevitable no temer, estaba preocupada de lo que podía pasarle a Leon o incluso a ella, si ella moría, el bebé nunca nacería.

-Conociendo a Ada…. Seguramente está jugando con nosotros-

Encontraron una televisión con una cinta de video encima, la etiqueta decía "Felicidades, Kennedy", para ambos agentes, eso estaba siendo un déjá vu, con aquella cinta que decía " Happy Birthday, Ada".

La pusieron en la videocasetera, empezó, nuevamente era el mismo que habían visto, aquella vez, la misma escena, la imagen sin poderse distinguir bien, el mismo capullo, Ada Wong, saliendo de él…

-No entiendo..- Dijo Leon.

Pero esta vez, la cinta comenzó a mostrar otras cosas diferentes, la cinta comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, se detuvo en una escena donde se encontraba Ada Wong, vestida como aquella vez en el helicóptero, su blusa escotada roja y sus pantalones ajustados negros, disparaba sin parar hacia el laboratorio, destruyendo un capullo similar dentro de un tanque.

Para Leon y Helena estaba siendo todo confuso, no entendían lo que estaban viendo y que quería decir eso.

_**Acaso…¿Ocurrió después de la lucha contra Simmons?...¿Quién estaba grabando?**_

-Leon….¡mira!-

Helena señalo con el dedo, había visto algo extraño en el video, el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, acaso era….

-¿Ada?...y…¿Ada?...-

Había otra Ada Wong, detrás de la Ada de rojo, aquella estaba cubierta de líquido, estaba saliendo de un capullo que la Ada de rojo no había visto, una larga cola verdosa salía del vientre de la pelinegra, rápidamente, atravesó por detrás, el pecho de aquella Ada Wong que Leon había visto en China, después de eso, el video termino.

Los agentes estaban confusos de lo que recién habían visto, para Leon, estaba siendo muy complicado y difícil de comprender, realmente después de China, nunca estuvo con la verdadera Ada Wong…

_**¿Quién eres ..Tú?...**_

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Helena, había notado que Leon no dejaba de mirar la obscura pantalla.

Leon bajo el rostro, le era inevitable no sentir tristeza, alguna vez, él había dado todo por ella, la idea de que la verdadera Ada Wong, pudiera estar muerta y aquella criatura con su semejanza e identidad, hacía de las suyas, hacía que se sintiera asqueado, pero aunque la verdadera Ada Wong, se encontrara con vida, ya era demasiado tarde para los dos, él amaba a Helena, más que a nada en este mundo y dentro de ella, iba a crecer el bebé de ambos.

-Dispara sin titubear…- murmuro Leon

-¿Qué?...- Helena no entendió el repentino comentario de su pareja.

Leon sostuvo el rostro de la castaña y la miro a los ojos, ella no debería estar ahí, pensó, debió correr, era muy peligroso, no sabía a qué podrían enfrentarse, aquella criatura, posiblemente los estaba observando y pronto atacaría…

_**Fin del capítulo 12, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, n n xoxoxoxox**_

.


	13. Chapter 13 DEJEMOS ESTO ATRAS

_**Agradezco los buenos comentarios que he recibido, la verdad me han inspirado mucho y me han hecho sentir contenta.**_

_**Marilyn: Gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que te esté encantando, espero que siga así.**_

_**Amanda: Gracias por tu comentario n n**_

_**LeonxClaire:Me da gusto volverte a leer y me da gusto que no te esta decepcionando.**_

_**Jill Filth: Como siempre, tus buenos comentarios, me agradan un buen, gracias por seguir teniendo interés en mi fic.**_

_**Xoxoxoxo gracias**_

_**Continuo.**_

-¿Leon..Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto Helena

Leon observo que aún tenían algunas armas, las demás se habían perdido en la explosión, se encontraba una mágnum con su respectiva caja de balas, dos pistolas, llenas y tres granadas, no estaba seguro que era lo suficiente para poder vencer a la criatura, ni a ese ser que ahora estaba seguro que no se trataba de Ada.

-Helena, agarra la mágnum, lleva las granadas contigo, yo me quedare con las pistolas-

La castaña enseguida pensó que se trataba de una mala idea, Leon no tendría oportunidad con Ripper, usando solamente dos pistolas, su pesadilla de perder a Leon se haría realidad.

-Sé que piensas que es mala idea, pero realmente necesito que me obedezcas, ya no pienses en mí, piensa en el bebé- dijo Leon mientras agarraba sus pistolas.

-Ya perdí a mi hermana….no quiero perderte a ti...- Helena, sabía que Leon tenía razón, un ser iba a crecer dentro de ella, el ser, que ambos habían creado con todo su amor.

Leon observo a su pareja, dedicándole una sonrisa, agarro su cabeza y le beso la frente.

-Saldremos de esta, juntos….-

Helena se colocó las granadas en la cintura y agarro su mágnum.

_**Espero que lo cumplas…**_

-No titubeare….-

Leon abrió el cuarto lentamente, observo que no había nadie, camino y Helena lo siguió, veían que todo estaba destrozado, caminaban sobre un piso de rejilla, sentían como se columpiaba por cada paso que daban, con cualquier movimiento brusco, ellos dos podrían caer.

-No te confíes, pueden estar vigilándonos- decía Leon y observo algunos ductos con criaturas aparentemente durmiendo-

-Leon….quiero confesarte, que odio las alturas, cuando subíamos por aquella cuerda, miraba hacia abajo…-

-Tranquila, cuando caigas, yo siempre te sostendré…-

Helena sonrió por ese último comentario, el rubio siempre tenía una buena respuesta para todo.

Se detuvieron al sentir que la rejilla se columpiaba más rápido, se escuchaban varios pasos hacia ellos, Leon y Helena, dieron la vuelta para protegerse la espalda, estaban listos para recibir lo que estaba por llegar.

Tres grandes perros zombie llegaron con Helena, ella empezó a dispararles para no darles la oportunidad de lanzarse, odiaba a esos perros, verlos con la lengua por fuera y con esos ojos sin vida, Leon , en cambio, había disparado más veces, a él , le habían llegado cuatro perros y uno de ellos, había saltado para morderlo.

-Mierda…- dijo Leon mientras estaba limpiándose el rostro, la sangre del perro, le había salpicado. – Los perros zombie, me siguen a donde vaya, veo que Umbrella acabo con la raza de los doberman…-

-Yo después de Tall Oaks, jamás quise tener un perro en mi vida…-

Pasaron sobre los cadáveres de los perros, no estaban seguros en donde exactamente se dirigían, solo veían el piso de abajo y no había ningunas escaleras para bajar.

-Leon…Leon…- la voz de Ada se escuchaba en el exterior, pero no había rastro de ella.

Los agentes apuntaron para todas partes, no encontraban a la mujer, las ventanas que se veían, se encontraban vacías, nadie los estaba observando, el lugar estaba subiendo su temperatura, las cadenas oxidadas que se mantenían colgadas, se movían lentamente.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!- grito Leon sin dejar de apuntar, Helena movía su mirada a todas partes

-Veo que te gusto mi regalo…. pobre Ada, destruyendo todo el lugar, siendo ingenua como tú…creyendo que iba a destruir completamente los experimentos.. de Simmons…muy ingenua e imperfecta como Carla….-

-…¿Quién?...-

Leon desconocía ese nombre.

-Yo….soy perfecta, yo destruyo las imperfecciones, nadie merece vivir, si yo no lo ordeno-

-¡Maldita seas!- grito Helena, tanto misterio le causaba desesperación.

Leon sintió como si alguien hubiera caído sobre su espalda, tenía alguien sobre él, rápidamente lo agarro por el brazo y lo jalo para causarle una caída, el cuerpo se mantenía frio en el suelo, pálido, ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba muerto, tenía moscas y un gran agujero en el pecho, los gusanos habían devorado gran parte, Leon apretó fuertemente sus dientes, el cuerpo que yacía ahí, se trataba de la verdadera Ada Wong, no podía creer que ella hubiera terminado así, recordó cuando la tenía en sus brazos y dispuesto a protegerla de Simmons, le fue inevitable arrodillarse.

-Ada….- murmuro.

Helena comprendía porque él estaba reaccionando así, aquella mujer, había sido especial en su vida, aunque se trataba de un misterio, él había vivido una historia con ella, Leon sostuvo a Ada como aquella vez en China, esta vez, ella no despertaría.

-¿Va a llorar, agente Kennedy?- se burlaba aquella voz femenina

Ada despertó, miro al agente que la estaba sosteniendo, lo jalo hacia ella para morderlo pero Leon le pego un tiro en la frente antes que lo hiciera, sin decir nada, soltó el cuerpo y se levantó, ella se había ido, aunque ya no había sentimientos de atracción hacia ella, no le había deseado la muerte, odiaba ver a la gente morir, aquella mujer, estaba acabando con los que conocía.

Helena tiro una granada, había observado la silueta de la mujer, estaba enojada, cansada de que lastimara a Leon, la explosión provoco que "Ada" se pudiera ver, estaba con su vestido negro con su larga bufanda verde, estaba en una posición arácnida, sonreía, Leon y Helena dispararon contra ella, pero no tuvieron suerte , la mujer se lanzaba de un lugar a otro con gran rapidez, las luces se apagaron totalmente, dejando a los dos agentes sobre un negro ambiente, Leon se colocó junto a su compañera.

-¿Helena?..-murmuro

-Aquí…estoy-

-Mierda….la lámpara se habrá roto en la caída-

-La mía tampoco funciona…

La mujer no se escuchaba, no sabían en donde pudiera llegar, se habían convertido en un blanco fácil.

-¡MALDICION!- grito Leon.

La rejilla empezó a moverse con gran velocidad, alguien estaba corriendo hacia ellos, estaban perdiendo el equilibrio, se escuchaban ruidos de cuchillas que rasguñaban el metal, Leon pudo observar entre la obscuridad, como unas chispas de luz, iban rápidamente hacia ellos, eran las cuchillas de aquel sujeto, rápidamente jalo a Helena para ponerla detrás de él , la criatura sujeto a Leon provocando que los dos cayeran fuera de la rejilla.

-¡LEON!- grito Helena, había sentido que algo la había empujado, pero no podía sentir a Leon, se había escuchado que algo pesado había caído.

-¡LEON!-

Las luces se prendieron y ahí estaban, Leon y Ripper en el suelo, el rubio había caído sobre él, la criatura lo lanzo mientras se levantaba, Leon empezó a dispararle, la criatura permanecía de pie, sin moverse, las balas no le causaban ningún daño, empezó a sacar sus cuchillas una por una.

-¡LEON!- grito Helena, mientras observaba la escena, aquel B.O.W se encontraba con su pareja.

-¡CUBREME!- grito Leon.

La criatura empezó a moverse para clavarle sus cuchillas al agente, pero este las esquivaba, sin dejar de disparar, una bala había entrado en el ojo de la criatura, eso provoco que Ripper, lanzara un gruñido dando la indicación de dolor alguno, Helena le tiro una granada y provoco que se arrodillara, Leon sintiéndose victorioso volvió a disparar, pero la criatura rápidamente golpeo sus brazos provocándole unos cortes y haciendo que soltara las pistolas, Ripper aprovecho para golpearlo, haciendo que saliera volando hacia la pared, Leon recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cayo boca arriba inconsciente..

_**No…no por favor, mi pesadilla…**_

Helena sin dudarlo, se lanzó sobre la criatura ,cayó encima de su espalda, Ripper , ignoro a Leon, quería quitarse a la mujer que le estorbaba, Helena le quito el tapabocas, Ripper se movía y estiro el brazo para sujetarla, Helena se cuidaba que no la atrapara, pero algunas cuchillas lograron lastimar su espalda, le había rasgado su ropa y causado graves heridas, le dolía mucho, pero no podía rendirse, aprovecho el momento indicado para dispararle, pero Ripper le quito el arma de las manos, Leon despertó y observo que su mujer estaba luchando con aquel B.O.W, agarro la Mágnum que Helena había soltado.

-¡APARTATE!- ordeno Leon.

Helena soltó a la criatura y Leon empezó a darle varios disparos en el rostro, la criatura retrocedía, la castaña agarro las pistolas que se encontraban en el suelo y también abrió fuego, Ripper corrió hacía ellos sin importarle las balas.

-¡Corre!- grito Helena.

Ambos agentes, corrieron, Ripper estaba enfadado, golpeaba todo a su alrededor, Helena estaba deteniendo el paso, las heridas que le habían provocado las cuchillas, le estaban empezando a doler cada vez más , Leon se lanzó sobre ella , salvándola de un fuerte golpe de Ripper.

Leon sostuvo a Helena por la cintura

Dejaron atrás a Ripper y se ocultaron dentro de una bodega, Leon dejo a Helena sentada en el suelo, estaba preocupado por ella, sus heridas no se veían bien.

- Ni se te ocurra decirme que te deje aquí- Dijo Leon, mientras veía como Helena, estaba mostrando un rostro adolorido.

-Déjame verte…- Leon, inclino un poco a la castaña para observar sus heridas, el sangrado se había detenido, las heridas no habían sido muy profundas.

-No…no te preocupes, estoy bien…- respondió ella

Leon toco el rostro de su pareja, admiraba que ella, no se rindiera, realmente la necesitaba en su vida, la amaba mucho y ella lo había salvado, sintió una gran ira, mirar como aquella criatura, la estaba lastimando.

-Tus brazos..- Helena se percató de las heridas del rubio

-Helena, escúchame…cuando salgamos de aquí- sostuvo las manos de la castaña y la miro a los ojos – nos casaremos, dejaremos atrás esta vida y viviremos tranquilos con nuestro bebé…-

Helena al escuchar esa palabra, le fue inevitable sonreír, Leon lo había dicho, estaba de acuerdo en dejar todo este asunto, estaba cansada de sufrir y tener que sostener siempre un arma.

-Mi amor…- sostuvo el rostro del rubio, no era el momento de besarse ni de hacer el amor pero Leon le daba esperanzas de continuar.

Leon de su bolsillo, saco una cajetilla de pastillas, decía "Herbs", solo contenían tres, se las dio a Helena.

-Te calmaran el dolor…-

Se levantó y se percató de una extraña habitación que estaba ahí dentro, se acercó y noto que era una especie de estilizador, ahí metían experimentos fallidos y les prendían fuego, Helena se levantó y se puso al lado de su pareja.

-¿Crees que…?-

-Habría que intentarlo…-

-Traeré a la criatura aquí…- dijo Leon.

**Fin del capítulo 13, espero que les esté gustando n n, nuevamente quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me motivan.**


	14. Chapter 14 SOLO UN MOMENTO

No se podía escuchar ruidos de pasos, ni murmuras, para Ripper, le era muy fácil escuchar los latidos de corazón de las personas, el miedo que causaba en verlo, era muy placentero, pero no encontraba a los agentes, no podía oler, desconocía el olfato, empezó a molestarse y golpear todo a su alrededor, quería destrozar a los humanos, desde que había comido el corazón de aquella rubia, necesitaba volver a comer otro, lo hacía sentir poderoso, sentía una necesidad.

-¡HEY!-

Leon había aparecido, se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Ripper, eso provoco que la criatura, se enloqueciera, observo a su presa, a diferencia de Ustanak, este, atacaba impulsivamente, corrió hacia la dirección del rubio, Leon comenzó a correr, su plan estaba funcionando, la criatura, iba tras él, lo que no se esperaba, es que Ripper, daba unos grandes saltos, que hacían que llegara a estar más cerca de él.

-¡Diablos!- Leon podía sentirlo sobre él.

Ripper se había detenido, Leon no entendía esa reacción tan repentina, la criatura lo miraba fijamente, el rubio saco nuevamente la magnum y le apunto, Ripper, solo movía la cabeza de un lado y luego del otro.

-¿Qué….carajos?-

El rostro Ripper, era totalmente desagradable, la piel se le estaba carcomiendo y uno de sus ojos estaba cocido, abrió su boca y dejo salir un chillido que a Leon, le causo un colapso en su mente.

-….¡LEON!...¡LEON!-

¡_**No puede ser..!...**_

Dentro de la boca de esa criatura, el grito que salía de ahí, eran los llamados de auxilio de Ashley

_**¡¿Cómo era posible?!..**_

-… ¡LEON!...¡LEON!-

Leon comenzó a dispararle, estaba furioso, no tenía explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, solo quería que aquel monstro, dejara de hacer ese ruido, lo estaba castigando, Ripper era un B.O.W, agresivo y cruel, tenía la habilidad de que cuando comía partes de sus víctimas, obtenía algo de ellos, usaba el grito de su última víctima para torturar al agente, ese grito, era lo último que escucho de su amiga, las balas Magnum, le estaban causando cierto daño, pero el objetivo, era dejar distraído al agente.

Ripper dejo de hacer aquel grito, cuando tuvo el presentimiento que algo venía hacía él, había sido demasiado tarde, una granada había caído en su boca y esta exploto, causando que gran parte de su rostro se partiera en dos, cayo de rodillas, Leon se dirigió hacia él , con fuerza, le arranco dos de sus enormes garras.

-¡Aquí te mueres, maldito!-

El agente, decapito al B.O.W, con sus propias cuchillas, la sangre salpicaba por todas, partes, la cabeza salió rodando sin vida y el cuerpo finalmente cayo, Leon soltó las cuchillas, tenía la respiración muy acelerada, Helena llego corriendo a su lado, ella había lanzado la granada.

-¡Leon!-

Leon volteo a mirarla, le dio una señal de que estaba bien, moviendo su rostro de manera afirmativa y la abrazo, notaba un gran cambio en la castaña, ahora era más segura, estaba orgulloso de ella, lo había salvado, si no hubiera sido por ella, quizá la criatura hubiera logrado su cometido, cuando los agentes se abrazaban, sentían que eran los únicos en el mundo, sabían que no estaban solos, todavía faltaba aquella que se hacía pasar por Ada.

-No quiero soltarte….- murmuro Leon, sin soltar a su pareja.

-Gracias a Dios,….llegue a tiempo…- Helena, mantenía los ojos cerrados, ambos sabían que no era momento de abrazarse, pero sus cuerpos, habían reaccionado solos, algo en ellos, sabían que tenían que sentirse una vez más,

Leon olía el exquisito aroma que el cabello de Helena desprendía, ese aroma a fruta fresca y a menta, la aparto un poco para observarla, estaba preciosa, dentro de unos meses más, su vientre comenzaría a crecer.

-Te amo mi amor, debemos seguir, pronto terminara todo- dijo Leon.

Sintió la vibración de su celular, rápidamente lo contesto.

-¿Hunnigan?-

-Leon,… Helena, por fin pude localizarlos, las coordenadas me indican que están en un antiguo laboratorio de la BSAA-

-Perfecto, ya era hora de una buena noticia…-

-No del todo Leon, unos Jets van en camino…-Hunnigan dio una pequeña pausa- Washington ha sido tomada por los muertos…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Leon y Helena, se preguntaron al mismo tiempo por la noticia.

-No pudieron evacuar a todos… Leon…Helena…el presidente mando un Jet por ustedes…dentro de unos minutos, todo será destruido-

-Como Raccoon y Tall Oaks- dijo Leon

-¡Váyanse de ahí!- ordeno Hunnigan

Terminaron la llamada

Helena observo a Leon y él a ella.

-Nuevamente…se repite todo, vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Sí..-

Leon comenzó a correr y Helena cuando empezó a correr después de Leon, fue detenida por una Ada que cayó frente a ella, su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos le dirigían una mirada victoriosa, al mismo tiempo Leon, volteo a ver de qué se había tratado ese ruido, parecía que todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta, ya le llevaba cierta distancia a su pareja, Ada estaba ahí, entre ellos.

-Recuerda que primero fue mío que tuyo…- dijo Ada

Helena sintió que algo atravesaba su vientre, todo había sido muy rápido, de su boca salía gotas de sangre, la criatura que tenía forma de Ada, su piel , rápidamente cayo, dejando mostrar su verdadera forma, una monstruosa libélula , lo que era aparentemente una garra, era su larga cola afilada,

-¡NOOOOOO!- Leon grito frenéticamente, al ver aquella escena, aquel monstruo había atravesado a la persona que menos quería que le sucediera algo, al amor de su vida..y…su bebé

Helena, sostuvo la cola de la criatura con ambas manos, estaba inmóvil e indefensa, solo pudo escuchar el grito frenético de Leon y de ahí dirigió sus ojos para verlo, ahí estaba él, corriendo para salvarla.

-…..Le….on- murmuro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el B.O.W, desprendió vuelo, llevando consigo a Helena, Leon empezó a dispararle, esta vez en su rostro mostraba furia y tristeza, le era inevitable dejar caer lágrimas, apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-¡MALDITA SEAS...!-

Sin dejar de disparar hacía la criatura, dejo caer a Helena, el rubio soltó la pistola y fue rápidamente a salvar a Helena de la caída, estaba fría y se sentía frágil, la criatura aun volaba, su aspecto de insecto estaba aún intacto, las balas no le habían hecho mucho daño.

-¿Crees, que te la iba a dejar muy fácil, León?...realmente eres ingenuo- dijo la criatura

Leon cargo a Helena, su pareja, sangraba mucho, ella estaba inmóvil, al mismo tiempo sentía el vibrador del llamado de Hunnigan, tenían que irse, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, su mujer, estaba en sus brazos.

-Vete al infierno, maldita perra-

Leon huyo, sostenía fuertemente a Helena, la criatura iba detrás de ellos, confiaba que el lugar iba a ser destruido, no miraba atrás, solo quería salir de ahí, con Helena, ella tenía que vivir, la amaba mucho, no quería perderla, se lamentaba tanto a ver sido tan estúpido.

La criatura se lanzó rápidamente hacía ellos, pero una explosión en el aire, hizo que se desviara y lastimara sus alas, Leon por fin pudo salir del lugar, ahí estaba el Jet, los estaba esperando.

-Leon…- murmuro Helena , sutilmente.

Leon la escucho pero no se detuvo, ya habían llegado a su destino

-Aguanta mi amor…-

Se subió al Jet pero la criatura estaba ahí, impidiendo que volara, uno de los pilotos comenzó abrir fuego, los proyectiles, les causaba grandes daño a la criatura, provoco que soltara el Jet y este voló, Washington estaba en llamas a causa de la infección, la criatura gritaba al ser consumida a causa del fuego, se había terminado su reinado de terror.

-¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!- exigió el rubio, tenía a Helena en sus brazos, la criatura le había hecho un gran daño, había atravesado parte de su vientre.

El copiloto se dirigió hacia ellos, se trataba de Chris Redfiel, conocía a Leon desde hace mucho tiempo, compartió la desgracia junto a él, también conocía a la mujer que estaba herida, eso le trajo recuerdos, él había perdido a dos de sus compañeros y ahora presenciaba a Leon, perder al suyo.

-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ!...¡AYUDANOS!- gritaba Leon

-Leon….- dijo Chris en tono preocupante.

Helena abrió poco los ojos y observo a su amado, veía aquel rostro, aquellos ojos grises azulados, con sus pocas energías, estiro el brazo para tocar por última vez, el rostro del rubio, Leon le sujeto la mano y la apretó.

-Helena..no..no , por favor…aguanta-

-Estaba…segura, que iba a tener tus hermosos ojos…-

-NO…no lo pienses…-

Leon comenzó a llorar, con su otra mano, cubría el vientre herido de la castaña

-Mi amor…por fin…. Pude tenerte a mi lado…aunque fuera…solo un momento…..-

-No…no me hagas esto, te amo…..-

Las lágrimas de Leon caían sobre las mejillas del rostro sutil de Helena, estaba pálida, lentamente cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

-¿Helena?...¿Helena?...¡HELENA!-

Leon lloro fuertemente, sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil de aquella mujer, le había dado todo, se había entregado sin dudar, ella lo amaba como ninguna y él a ella, ahora había perdido todo, jamás volvería a ver sus ojos miel, mirándolo solo a él, sus labios rosas sonriendo, amaba tocarle el rostro y ahora jamás lo volvería a hacer, siempre iba a tener la duda de que hubiera sido, si una niña o un niño, Helena se había ido con una gran parte de él,

-¡HELENA!-

Chris le dio la espalda y bajo el rostro, sentía un hueco en el corazón, comprendía ese dolor

El presidente estaba a salvo, estaban en una ceremonia de luto, para los agentes y civiles caídos por el suceso, en ellos se encontraba Helena Harper, Leon S. Kennedy, estaba frente a la tumba de su amaba, había ordenado que la colocaran al lado de su hermana Deborah Harper, le causo sentimiento recordar a Helena, ahí de pie, entregándole flores a su hermana, ahora ella estaba ahí con ella, no olvidaba aquel rostro sonriente, cuando le lanzo la polvera de aquella mujer, en ese momento, no había aceptado que la mirada que le dio, lo había cautivado, suspiro, estaba totalmente destruido.

-¿Leon?-

Llego Chris Redfiel, miro la tumba de Helena

-Yo…-

-No, por favor,….no sigas…- interrumpió Leon

Chris lo respeto, quería decirle que comprendía el dolor de perder a los compañeros, él le fue imposible recuperarse fácilmente de su reciente perdida, Piers Nivans, aún no olvidaba su rostro, si tan solo, lo hubiera cuidado más y aun que Jill Valentine, estaba con vida, no fue capaz de protegerla de Wesker, agradecía que Sheva Alomar, estuviera en África, ahí, ella estaba a salvo.

-Era… más que una compañera…- murmuro Leon.

Chris solo escuchaba

-Le iba a decir, que si el bebé hubiera sido niña, quería que se nombrara Deborah…-

Chris por fin había entendido, ahora comprendía la escena anterior.

Leon tenía puesto el collar de Helena, tocaba la joya verde y en la cadena, había colocado la sortija que le iba a entregar a su amada, era muy importante para él.

-Umbrella, me ha destrozado mi vida…desde Raccoon….jamás recuperare lo que he perdido…-

-…..No estás solo-

Chris coloco su mano en el hombro de Leon

-Destruiré todo, cada vez que llegue nuevamente, acabare con ella…una y otra vez…Umbrella pagara todo lo que ha hecho-

Leon se retiró del lugar, Chris afirmo con la cabeza, sin dejarlo de ver, ellos nunca habían sido compañeros, pero Umbrella, les había arrebatado a sus seres queridos, estaban separados, pero luchaban por la misma causa, un mundo pacifico.

El rubio se subió a su auto, recordando la vez, que había fingido la muerte de Helena, él seguía imaginando, que ella se encontraba en su hogar, esperándolo,

-Helena…..Siempre seremos uno- Se dijo, para él mismo.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este triste Fanfic, titulado "Solo un momento", agradezco a las personas que tomaron su tiempo para leerlo.**_


End file.
